Damien's Unwilling Bride
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Craig and Tweek are happy in their relationship and have been for a few years. Damien has decided on a bride to take, forcing both teens find how black the anti-Christ's heart is, and what he's willing to do to prove he's a demon.
1. Preface

_Preface_

Craig's eyes widened as he saw the ground split open in front of his very eyes in the center of Stark's Park. Red-orange fire shot from the newly made fissure towards the clear blue sky, singeing the grass to a deep brown but not catching it on fire.

The noirette took a few steps back as the fissure continued opening towards him, only stopping about ten feet from where was standing. He took nervous breath after nervous breath. The last time he had seen that fissure open was a year ago…when his fiancé was taken from him.

The fire from the fissure died down as a pale man with spiky blonde hair wearing a black changshan dress, the sleeves of which extended well past the tips of his fingers, slowly ascended to the ground of the park. His black flats echoes dully against the rock of the fissure as he climbed the stairs that formed as he walked.

The blonde's now emotionless blood red eyes met with the shocked dark blue ones belonging to Craig. The noirette barely recognized the blonde in front of him anymore. Another than his eyes turning blood red, his skin was stark white, and the dark bags under his eyes were worse than they had ever been when he had lived in South Park. The only things that seemed to have remained the same were both his shaking and his blonde hair. Even his personality seemed to have changed; Craig could just see it in the blonde's eyes.

There was no shred of happiness there, or fear, or sadness. There was not one emotion left in those eyes and that scared Craig beyond if he had seen hatred.

"Tweek?" Craig stepped forward when Tweek stopped at the edge of the fissure and just stared unblinkingly at him.

"You might not want to get near him," Damien said with a smirk as he walked up the same stairs Tweek had ascended only moments ago. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and held him there. "He's not the same man you fell for."

Tweek mechanically raised one arm, the sleeve of the changshan falling back to his elbow. His hand from his wrist to the tips of his fingers was burned to a deep black. Fire appeared around his wrist and hand then.

Craig's eyes widened in anger. He ground his teeth together and clenched his hands into shaking fists. "You…You bastard!" He yelled at Damien. "What have you done to him?"


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

…_A Year Prior_…

On a street lit by only street lamps and the dim rising sun, a man with raven hair and dark blue eyes in a blue jacket and dark blue jeans walked hand-in-hand with his blonde-haired golden eyed boyfriend who wore a misaligned buttoned gray jacket and blue jeans over a white t-shirt. The blonde twitched and shook, every now and again those twitches would emit a small scream from him, but it was just loud enough to reach the taller man's ears.

The taller's eyes swept through the area ahead of them, noting where snow had fallen on the sidewalk or where ice was present. Living in Colorado all of his life really gave him an eye for black ice, which is why he rarely drove in the winter.

The shorter reached up with his free hand and tugged on a fistful of his hair. It was greasy; he'd need to take a shower when they were done with their morning walk. He released his hair and glanced at his boyfriend's sharply defined face. Unreadable as always, the noirette's face was blank and his eyes betrayed no emotion except for love for the shaking blonde.

Moments later, the two came to Stark's Park still walking in silence. The noirette brushed some snow off of a bench with his gloved hand and sat down, pulling his blonde into his lap as he did so. His hands linked on his hip, holding him close. The noirette smiled a bit, his boyfriend smelled like coffee beans, though that came with his working at his family's coffee house.

"C-Craig," the blonde muttered as he snuggled closer into Craig's jacket, "I'm cold…"

Craig rested his face into his boyfriend's blonde hair. "I'm sorry; we can go in a minute." His eyes fell closed, allowing him to feel only the cold of the air, the warmth of the blonde, and softness of his hair, and smell only the scent of coffee beans mixed with fading pomegranate from their shared shampoo.

"O-Okay…" He grabbed onto the front of Craig's jacket and held himself there. His eyes moved to the dark brown boots on his feet, analyzing every scratch and water mark from the past two winters he'd been wearing them. It was time for him to go buy some more. He turned his head around when he felt Craig's hand go into his pocket for something. He shook a little harder. He had seen Craig slip something into his pant pocket before the left the apartment and it made him a bit uneasy. He hated when he didn't know what was going on. For all he knew, Craig was sick of him and was planning on killing him! It was probably a pocket knife or a miniature gun like in that spy movie they watched last night! He screamed.

Concerned about the sudden scream, Craig held the blonde to him reassuringly. He wasn't sure why he was freaking out now, but he knew it wasn't for anything good. He held him until he stopped shaking as violently.

Finally, the small blonde calmed down. He looked up at the noirette confusingly when he slid him off of his lap and stood. "C-Craig?"

Craig turned to him and fell to his knees. "Tweek," he smiled softly and grabbed onto one of Tweek's hands, "do you love me? I mean, really love me?"

Tweek nodded as a shuddered wracked his body from the cold. "Of course I-I do."

Craig's smile got wider, a rare thing, and he lifted his hand from his pocket. A small velvet box was in his palm.

Tweek's eyes widened and a light blush crossed his face. "W-What is that?"

"What's it look like Tweekers?" He flipped the lid of the velvet box open, showing a small silver band sitting inside.

Tweek bit onto his bottom lip. He wasn't expecting an engagement ring for a while, not the winter after their graduation. It was so sudden.

"So, what do you say Tweek?" Craig asked, still smiling. "Wanna get married?"

Tweek sat there a moment, running through possibilities both great and awful in his mind. In the moment he was thinking, he decided that the good that could happen vastly outweighed the bad. He trusted Craig to be faithful - he has been for three years - and he knew that he wouldn't be treated badly. Those were always his main concerns with a relationship, even more so with marriage. He trusted Craig, and knew that he would be all he could ever want…that was all he needed to know to know his answer.

Tweek smiled and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I want to m-marry you."

The second Tweek's answer left his lips, Craig's eyes lit up like never before and a smile he had never used until this point appeared across his face. He tackled Tweek against the back of the bench with his arms tight around his shoulders. "Thank God you said yes!" He laughed. He pulled back a bit and kissed Tweek full on the lips.

The kiss calmed the blonde's shaking for a moment and he grabbed onto the front of Craig's jacket to prolong the kiss. He smiled a bit against his now fiancé's lips as the thought started setting in. Though there were still a lot of things that he felt could go wrong since they were still only eighteen, he was still so happy. He really loved Craig and marriage had been one of those things that the two had talked about a lot in high school as a serious possibility, so now that it was really happening, Tweek could honestly say that he was happier than he'd ever been.

After a few moments more, Craig disconnected their lips and raised Tweek's left hand up so he could put the ring on his finger. He chuckled slightly as he tried; both of them were shaking now. He took a breath trying to calm himself as the ring slipped perfectly onto Tweek's thin finger.

Tweek started laughing then and threw his arms around Craig, who fell back into the snow as the movement - he hadn't expected the "attack." The blonde snuggled into Craig's front, not caring so much about the cold as he had only a few minutes ago. He felt warm in Craig's arms.

Craig smiled and rested his arms around Tweek contentedly. Ignoring the fact that the cold from the snow he was lying on was beginning to seep through his jacket and black t-shirt, he didn't feel the need to move from that very spot and position. He was as happy as he could ever be, and he didn't want the moment to end. He had to end it, though, when he started to feel like his back was going to go numb.

"Hey Tweek," Craig sat up with his blonde still happily attached to him, "let's go back to the apartment."

Tweek released Craig but before he stood up, he placed both hands on either side of the noirette's hips in the snow and looked up at him as seductively as he could. "Is there t-time to celebrate before you have to g-go to work?"

Craig smirked and kissed Tweek again. "Plenty of time."

…

Alone in his black room, a man with shaggy black hair and blood red eyes sat against the headboard of his king-sized bed with his black jeans clad knees pulled up to his bare chest in thought.

He was eighteen now, considered an adult in his father's eyes and was starting to go through changes to be a full-fledged demon - his father's successor, though this wouldn't occur for another hundred years when he's achieved immortality. It was time for him to start considering taking a bride, but, like his father before him, he was gay. He'd known it for some time too, and had told Satan. He wasn't yelled at or cast away but instead he was told that it was fine and that he didn't need to start worrying about conceiving a child until he had become immortal.

He sighed. There was more than enough time before he had to start worrying about that.

The only problem was that he wasn't sure who to take as a bride. He had to choose someone from Earth, it was some kind of rule or something, he didn't know.

His eyes wandered over to the plasma screen TV mounted onto the wall across from him, his eyes moving over the black spread with the inverted pentagram stitched into it in white - he was bored one day and had nothing better to do, so he sewed it into it. He supposed he could check in on that town he lived in when he was a kid. What was the place called? South Park? He had made a good friend there, a British kid named Pip. Yeah, that'd be a good choice!

He pointed one finger at the TV, the nails of all his fingers were painted jet black, and said, "Show me Pip Pirrup."

The TV screen glowed a white for a moment, as it always did when he used it as a scrying glass, and then went black again. His eyebrows knit together. "What the hell? Show me Pip Pirrup!" The TV glowed again and then went black. "Pip Pirrup!" And again, the TV glowed and then went black. "What the hell is going on?"

The door to his room opened then, showing a large bright red horned demon with hooves for feet. A goatee was being sported on his chin. "Damien, is something wrong?"

Damien sighed angrily and looked to his father. "I'm trying to get my scrying glass," he pointed to the TV, "to show me someone but it's not letting me see them."

"Really? Try it." He looked to the TV.

Damien nodded and pointed at the TV again. "Show me Pip Pirrup." The screen glowed and then faded to black.

"Pip Pirrup?" Satan looked at Damien. "Son, Pip's been dead for nine years."

Damien looked to his father then. "What? Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"I thought you knew."

"So he's somewhere here in Hell? All I have to do is age him to eighteen and I can have him–"

"No he's not."

"What?"

"Damien, Pip went to Heaven." Damien's eyes widened. "You'll have to choose someone else." He turned and left.

Damien hung his head when Satan left. Pip was in Heaven…so he couldn't be his bride. He sat back with his knees pulled up to his chest, slightly depressed. He hadn't made many other friends that he could remember, so he wasn't sure of anyone to look in on. Instead, he did something he only does when he's unsure of what to do.

He pointed his finger at the TV again. "Show me the man I will marry." The screen glowed for a moment and then showed a man with spiky blonde hair and golden eyes shaking like a leaf.

Damien smiled for a moment, then he saw the blonde connecting his lips passionately with a raven-haired man in a blue jacket. They were tugging at each others' clothes, desperate to get them off.

So he was supposed to marry someone else's boyfriend? _No, fiancé,_ he realized when he saw a ring on the blonde's finger.

He dismissed the image and stood off his bed with a wide smirk, flashing one of his sharp fangs to the room around him. "Well, I've found my bride." He grabbed a black turtleneck from the floor and a trench coat from the foot of his bed. "Time to go bring him to his new home."

…

Tweek moaned softly as Craig kissed his throat, then his collarbone, then his chest - he spent extra time there, running his tongue over Tweek's sensitive areas - then moved to his stomach. He ran his tongue over the tender flesh above Tweek's jeans, causing the blonde to shudder beneath him.

Craig unbuttoned and unzipped Tweek's jeans with his teeth and then pulled them down to his knees. He leaned his head down and sucked at Tweek's hard-on through the thin fabric of his boxers, earning a louder moan. He smirked and pulled the blonde's boxers down to join his pants.

He ran his tongue slowly up Tweek's shaft from his balls to his tip, circling him there for a moment before he lowered his head further to suck on him.

Tweek moaned louder and brought his hands together at his chest, trying to contain himself but failing. Moan after moan kept ripping from his chest as Craig slowly took more of his cock into his mouth, his moans becoming the loudest he felt his tip hit the back of the noirette's throat.

As Craig was prodding at Tweek's hole with his middle finger while sucking him off, his cell phone started playing the chorus of _"Unknown Soldier"_ by Breaking Benjamin. The noirette released his fiancé's cock and leaned up and over at where his phone sat on the end table next to their bed. It was work.

"Godammit!" Craig snatched his phone off of the table and answered it. "Hello?" He was silent for a few moments as his boss asked him to come in early since someone called in. He sighed deeply. "Yeah, I guess I can. I'll be there in a bit." He flipped his phone shut and looked back at Tweek.

"You have to go to w-work? Already?" Tweek looked highly disappointed that he'd have to finish by himself, and he was. He hated when work interrupted their close time.

Craig smiled and lowered himself back down to kiss Tweek, his hand wrapped around the blonde's cock and moved back and forth. He'd be damned if he'd leave Tweek alone to finish himself, he wanted that pleasure. His tongue darted into his blonde's mouth when his lips parted to moan, tasting every bit of the man he loved.

When Craig released his lips, Tweek grabbed onto the front of the noirette's shirt and bucked his hips up with an even louder moan as Craig's hand moved faster. He could feel himself getting closer; it was only a matter of seconds now. "Oh Jesus!" He cried out. "Craig…!"

"Come on baby," Craig ran the tip of his tongue along Tweek's jaw line, "cum for me…"

Tweek's hands tightened on the fabric of Craig's t-shirt as, with one final twist of a cry and a moan, he arched his hips up and came. He shook violently for a few moments with his mouth hanging open - Craig fixed that by giving him a passionate kiss - before he finally relaxed against the mattress.

Craig smiled down at his now spent fiancé and kissed him chastely. "I promise I'll give you the real thing tonight."

Tweek smiled too. "I c-can't wait." He watched tiredly as Craig left the bedroom for the bathroom, so that he could wash off his hand before getting into his work clothes. He glanced over at the digital clock on the end table next to their cell phones, only allowing his eyes to fall closed when he was convinced that he had plenty of time before he had to get ready for work.

He smiled again. Nothing could destroy his life, not now, that time had past.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It should've been a normal day at work for Tweek, or really as normal as things are at the Tweak Bros. Coffee House, and it had started off that way. He had gotten to work on time, clocked in, served his kinda-friend Kyle Broflovski the usual cappuccino, and spilled some of it on his green apron as he made it. It was after Kyle left and Tweek was trying to wipe the coffee from his apron before it could soak through to his white t-shirt and black pants, that the day became less normal.

First off, a second customer came in only a few minutes after Kyle left - this in itself surprised Tweek since regulars came in at their usual time. Secondly, the person who stepped into the coffee shop wasn't a regular. It was a pale man with shaggy jet black hair and blood red eyes wearing a black turtleneck, pants, and trench coat. On his left ear, a black inverted cross earring was pierced, and a matching pendant hung around his neck. His black steel-toed boots echoed off of the coffee shop's hardwood floors as he walked.

Tweek's shaking became a bit more violent than usual. This man just **looked** scary! He wasn't going to try and rob the coffee shop was he? Regardless of these fears, he still managed to stutter out, "C-Can I h-help you?"

The man smiled warmly and said, "I'll just have a black coffee."

"O-Okay…" Tweek turned to the coffee pot with a cardboard cup in his hand to fill it with the freshly made coffee. He fixed a lid onto the cup and placed it on the counter. He punched a few keys on the cash register. "That'll b-be two-fifty."

The noirette handed Tweek the money and then grabbed his coffee from the counter. He smiled at the blonde. "You know," he leaned forward against the counter, which made Tweek even more nervous, "you're really pretty."

At the compliment, Tweek's shaking became less violent. His face turned light red. "Well, um, th-thank you."

"Why don't you," he reached forward and grabbed the blonde's chin, "go on a date with me?"

Tweek screamed a bit and stepped back, away from him. "No!"

"Why not?"

He raised his left hand. "I'm e-engaged."

"Oh. Well," the noirette smiled delightedly, "congratulations!"

"Thanks." Tweek blinked a bit. Why did this man look so familiar? "U-Um, I'm sorry, but y-you look really familiar t-to me."

The man chuckled. "I should Tweek; I was in your class in the third grade."

Tweek's head twitched to the side and his bit onto his bottom lip. "H-How did you know m-my name?"

He pointed to the nametag on Tweek's apron. "Nametag."

The blonde looked down and turned bright red when he realized he'd just asked an insanely ridiculous question. You'd think he'd know his own work uniform! "O-Oh…"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't look so ashamed, it's okay. Now," he pointed at himself, "do you remember my name?"

Tweek bit his bottom lip again, trying to remember the name of the man standing in front of him. After a few moments of silence he shook his head. "N-No, I don't."

He sighed. "Ah well. I'm Damien Thorn; I was in your class for like a week."

Tweek's eyes widened at Damien's name. "D-Damien?" He backed away, remembering that he was the son of Satan. "What are you d-doing here? Is S-Satan coming back to E-Earth?"

Damien raised an eyebrow, thinking how odd it was that this presumptuous paranoid blonde was the one fate intended for him to marry. Well, he supposed he could take things in stride like his fiancé probably did. "Um, no, I'm just passing through here." He smiled a bit again. "I figured it'd be nice to roam around for a bit before being tied down to my duties."

"D-Duties?"

"Yeah. Being the son and successor of the Prince of Darkness isn't exactly something that comes without responsibility."

"Successor?" Tweek squeaked out. So Damien really was a demon? Oh Jesus, what if he tried to kill him and burn down the store? What would Craig do? He couldn't very well take Damien on in a fight; he'd get turned to ash! Or **worse**!

"Holy hell Tweek, calm down," Damien sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you! Just because I'm the anti-Christ doesn't mean I'm a total bastard, you know!"

"Uh…y-yeah…" Tweek took a step towards the counter nervously. He hated that he had assumed such an awful thing about anyone, even Damien, but how should he have reacted to hearing that Satan's successor was standing in front of him…? His reaction was a perfectly normal one. Tweek was certain anyone else probably would've had the same reaction and thoughts as he just had.

There was a bit of heavy silence between the two. Damien could just sense the unease within the blonde over being in the same room with him and felt like he should probably say something to ease him a bit. But just as he opened his mouth to do so, the door opened to a confused-looking Craig.

Craig stood there for a moment in the doorway looking between Damien and Tweek. His eyebrows knit together when he realized the uncomfortable air coming off of his fiancé. He strolled right behind the counter - Tweek's parents never cared when Craig did this - and wrapped a possessive arm around the blonde's waist. "Who're you?"

"O-Oh, Craig," Tweek gestured to Damien, "this is D-Damien. He was i-in our class in th-third grade for a short amount of t-time."

"Oh." Craig held his hand out for Damien to shake. "Hey."

Damien took Craig's hand firmly, his thin fingers wrapping around the angry looking noirette's palm. "Hey. You're Tweek's fiancé then?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah. Craig Tucker."

"I see…" Damien released Craig's hand and pivoted on one foot for the door to leave. "It was a pleasure seeing you two again but I must be going. Congratulations on your impending marriage." He opened the door and glanced back at the two still standing behind the counter. "May your days be filled with love and happiness." With that as his goodbye, he left.

When the door fell closed, Tweek said to Craig, "He makes me n-nervous."

"He's just another creep from our childhood," Craig said reassuringly as he mentally noted Eric Cartman as the other creep, "no one who should scare you or anything."

"B-But Craig," Tweek's hand tightened on the front of Craig's black collared work shirt, "there's just s-something about him that really scares m-me…"

…

Damien continued down the street towards a hotel he'd "convinced" the manager of to give him a room in. He sipped at the coffee he'd bought, deciding that it wasn't too bad but not the best in the world, (it was really loaded up on the caffeine though).

He looked down at his other hand, more precisely, the pads of his fingers, with disappointment. When he had grabbed onto Tweek's chin, he had loaded his fingers with aura and released it hoping to be able to influence the blonde's emotions. Unfortunately for him, Tweek's emotions were sealed off by some kind of barrier.

Damien's eyes narrowed. That only happened when someone was really and truly in love with another person. He was looking at a challenge when it came to Tweek, and now that he'd seen how protective and possessive Craig was with his fiancé, he realized that there was yet another barrier he had to overcome.

He opened the door to his hotel room and stepped inside, shrugging off his trench coat as he did so.

There was always a way to separate lovers, even just for a brief moment. All Damien had to do was separate Tweek from Craig long enough to undo the barrier from around the blonde's emotions - that could take a while too, so he'd probably have to kidnap Tweek for a bit - and then he would be all his.

Damien sat down on the hotel bed and stared at the wall next to the small TV. He took another sip of the coffee and smirked. Some might view him as a bad person, but he's only being the demon his father taught him and told him to be. Besides, what was the harm in destroying one happy couple?

…

When Tweek realized there wasn't going to be another unexpected customer, he grabbed a cup of coffee and joined Craig over at a table in the lobby area of the shop. The noirette was looking at the relaxing décor, the wood paneling of the walls, from which photos of historical moments mixed with moments from their childhood hung. The most recent photo hanging on the wall was from graduation, and it was of Craig and Tweek still in their cap and gown.

He looked over as Tweek sat down across from him at the table. He asked him what he meant earlier by Damien scaring him - he didn't get to elaborate on the sentence because his parents called him back into the office for some stuff to restock.

"Well D-Damien just…" Tweek shivered a bit. "He tried to k-kiss me."

Craig's eyes widened in anger. "He **what**?"

"I-I didn't let him!" Tweek yelled back, afraid that Craig was angry with him for even letting it almost happen.

He saw this fear in his fiancé's eyes though and took a breath to calm down. "I'm not angry with you Tweek, it's him. But he didn't kiss you right?"

Tweek shook his head. "N-No…I told him I'm engaged. But even after th-that, I felt just so u-uneasy around him."

Craig's eyes softened as he reached across the table and grabbed onto Tweek's hand. "Why didn't you go get one of your parents?"

"They think I-I overreact to some customer's k-kind nature. But Damien just scared m-me so much. I'm really happy y-you came when you did."

He nodded once. He definitely got the feeling that Damien some sort of ulterior motive in being at the coffee house at that point in time, but he just left without so much as a twisted word. Hell, he even congratulated their engagement and wished them happiness. So, why did Craig get a bad feeling from that pale, raven-haired man?

Regardless of this feeling, Craig squeezed his fiancé's hand comfortingly. "It was probably just his clothes Tweek, I'm sure," he muttered.

"His c-clothes?" Tweek's head twitched to the side accompanied by a short scream.

"Yeah. Even in the winter, you don't see someone dressed up like a Goth unless they are. And he didn't seem like one."

Tweek thought about that for a moment. It was true that no one dressed like the goths in town even during the winter, and they never even came into the coffee shop because they felt it was "too conformist" for their liking. So Damien probably wasn't a Goth, but he did mention being the son of Satan, so that probably had something to do with his clothing choice. Tweek considered mentioning this to Craig, but decided against it. He didn't want there to be another reason for him to have to feel the urge to pick a fight with Damien. The knowledge that he was anti-Christ might deter him from it, but at the same time, it could also make him angrier that the son of Satan tried to take him away.

Unsure of which the news would arise in Craig, Tweek stayed silent about that bit of information.

Craig released Tweek's hand and reached into his pocket for the notepad he carried around. "So what do you want for dinner tonight Tweekers?" He flipped the notepad open, prepared to write down what he'd need. "Your choice."

"W-Well, um," Tweek stood and leaned over the table to get closer to Craig's face, "can't I j-just have you?" He turned light red at the question. Jesus, he so failed at being seductive! Craig probably thought he was being stupid again! He wished he could take that back and just tell him something he wanted to eat!

Instead of berating Tweek's comment though, Craig rested his hand on the back of his neck and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. "I see no problem with it," he smirked, "but you can't just have desert, you need an actual meal."

At the response Tweek smiled though his face burned a bit brighter. "Why d-don't we have breakfast? Y-You know pancakes and all that?"

Craig smiled and started writing down what he'd need to get for that. "That sounds really good." He looked back at the blonde as he sank back into his seat. "Do you need anymore coffee while I'm at the store?"

"N-No, my parents are going to give us s-some today."

"Okay." He finished writing and stood. He walked around the table to Tweek to give him another kiss, smiling gently when he saw the love glowing in his fiancé's golden eyes at the connected. "I'll see you at home Tweek."

Tweek nodded. "Y-Yeah." He watched as Craig left before standing with his coffee and wandering back behind the counter. One of the regulars would be coming in in about five minutes. The rest of the day would hopefully be normal. Well, the rest of the work day anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Craig let out a loud belch, chuckling at the silent shock coming from Tweek at the sound. "This was a good idea." He had been referring, of course, to the dinner they'd just eaten. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. A perfect breakfast for dinner, and then of course the desert was still waiting to be served.

Tweek smiled then. "I'm g-glad I thought of this." He ate the last of his pancake then placed his fork on the plate in front of him.

Craig smiled softly at the blonde, as happy as he could've been at the smile on his fiancé's face.

The encounter they'd had with Damien earlier in the day was far from their minds, left outside of the apartment. All the worries Tweek had had about the anti-Christ's presence were dismissed the moment he smelled cooking bacon when he entered the apartment. It was a welcome relief for the both of them. Without the thought of creepy Damien in their minds, everything went back to normal. And that included their nighttime activities.

Craig stood from his seat, taking both him and Tweek's plates with him to the sink. While in the kitchen, he snatched a bag out of a cabinet before walking back out to the dining room. When Tweek asked what was in the bag, Craig said, "Chocolate covered coffee beans."

Tweek's mouth dropped open in surprise. He hadn't had chocolate covered coffee beans in over a year! Those things were amazing! He stood from the table and followed Craig to their bedroom.

In the room, Craig placed one of the coffee beans on his mouth and turned to face Tweek, who immediately pounced on him to get the chocolate covered "Heaven" on his tongue. The taste of sweet chocolate and bitter coffee bean past between their mouths as the sweet, bitter candy was swapped between them before Tweek finally swallowed it.

The blonde ended the kiss when he felt the candy slide down his throat, his eyes begging for another. Craig shook his head and said, "Earn them babe." He brought their lips together again. "Earn them," he breathed between their lips.

Tweek thought quickly, really wanting the chocolate covered coffee beans, and decided on something. He quickly unbuttoned Craig's work shirt, which the noirette thankfully didn't change out of, and laid a gentle kiss on his collarbone. Craig shuddered at the touch of his fiancé's lips to his chest, and again when thin fingers ran over his front, both hands finally stopping at his nipples, brushing and pinching them gently. The noirette moaned softly at this.

The blonde continued downward, kissing every inch of his fiancé's flesh that he could. He ran the tip of his tongue over the tender skin above his jeans, earning a low moan. Quickly, Tweek unbuttoned and unzipped Craig's pants, pulling them and his Red Racer boxers down to his ankles - Craig kicked them off.

For a few moments, Tweek just stared at Craig's erect cock, taking in its length, amazed that it fit inside of him so perfectly. When he felt Craig's eyes on him, he lowered his head down and ran his tongue along his fiancé's shaft slowly. He lowered his head further down, running his tongue around Craig's balls, causing a loud groan to erupt from deep within the noirette's throat.

Actually satisfied with the sounds he was bringing from Craig, Tweek slowly raised his head back up to his tip. His tongue circled around the tip for a moment before he lowered his head down again, this time his mouth closed in around his fiancé's cock. When he had his nose buried into Craig's hair, he sucked on his cock.

Craig's eyes slipped closed as he threw his head back with a loud groan. Fuck, Tweek was so good at sucking his cock! He always felt the most wonderful feeling of ecstasy when Tweek did this - not to say he didn't when they were actually having sex, he just always underestimated how well Tweek could suck. Craig's hands gripped onto the sheets of the bed as the blonde's head began bobbing up and down, his tongue grazing him and activating his every nerve.

As he continued working Craig's cock, Tweek reached down into his pants with one hand and began to stroke his own hard-on. He moaned lowly as his fingers slowly ran over his hardened cock, sending little spats of heat pulsing through him.

The moment Craig bucked his hips up, Tweek released his fiancé's cock and sat back on his knees. He pulled his hand from his pants with a deep blush when Craig looked at him with disappointment. Slowly, Tweek peeled his shirt off, silently telling the man beneath him he was giving him a strip tease. He let out a lustful, submissive breath as he ran his hands down his front to the half-unzipped zipper of his pants.

Craig bit his bottom lip expectantly at the strip tease. His mind cataloged the way Tweek's trembling hands moved over his pale skin and the shallow lustful breaths the blonde took as he removed his pants agonizingly slow. The way his mind was working almost made him think that this would be the last time he'd ever get to see Tweek do this - which was absurd, Tweek gave him a strip tease at least once a week, and he highly doubted that would stop.

Finally Tweek kicked his pants and blue boxers off of his ankle and gently grabbed onto Craig's cock. He pumped it a bit more, stopping only when he earned another moan. He straddled Craig's hips, and, with a loud cry, lowered himself so that his hole was around his fiancé's dick.

Craig let out a loud groan when he felt Tweek's inner walls around him, reveling the feeling of it. He glanced down at Tweek when his hands rested on his chest, bracing him as his hips moved fluidly up and down. The blonde's mouth was hanging wide open; a thin trail of drool fell from the corner of his mouth without Tweek caring at all. Seeing this, Craig leaned up and licked the saliva from his chin before flipping them so that he was now on top.

Craig brought their lips together in a deep, sloppy kiss. Their tongues circling each other, tasting every flavor of the other man as Craig thrusted into Tweek.

With every push forward, he moved faster and deeper, being sure that each thrust emitted a scream from the blonde beneath him. "Tweek," he groaned between panting breaths, "I'm going to…to cum…!"

Another scream tore from Tweek's throat, replaced with a gasp when Craig's fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusting. "D-Do i-it…!" He cried out.

Craig wrapped his hand around the back of Tweek's head, his fingers tangling in the golden locks of his beloved as their lips came together again. He thrust hard into Tweek a few more times before the blonde's legs wrapped tight around his waist, holding their lower bodies together as Craig spasmed and came.

At feeling his fiancé's release fill him up, Tweek trembled violently and came with a loud moan into Craig's mouth.

Craig released Tweek's lips and pulled out of him only to collapse down on top of him when his shaking legs couldn't keep him up. He turned his head to look at the side of Tweek's face. He kissed his cheek chastely. "I love you Tweek, so much."

Tweek turned his head to look at Craig, gold meeting dark blue in sleepy happiness. His lips turned up into a small smile. "I l-love you too Craig."

Craig rested his forehead against Tweek's, looking at the love in those golden irises until both of their eyes fell shut. He smiled sleepily when he felt Tweek's arms wrap around him.

So perfect…the moment was just so perfect.

…

The next morning, Craig woke up before Tweek as usual. He slid off of Tweek and out of bed. He made his way for the bathroom and rinsed his hair in the sink - he figured him and Tweek could take a shower when they got back from their walk. He turned around to see Tweek standing in the doorway wiping his eyes.

He smiled. "Hey there babe," he walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, "sleep well?"

Tweek nodded. "Are we still g-going for our walk?"

"Of course." Craig leaned his head down and captured his fiancé's lips in a chaste his. He loved the heat and electricity that came with the kiss, cherishing it more today than he ever had before. He wasn't sure why he was, but just summed it up to being because of the step up in their relationship that occurred yesterday.

When their lips parted, Tweek smiled up at Craig. "I h-have today off."

Craig smiled too. "I get off early. Maybe we can have more time together." He kissed his forehead. "How about it?"

Tweek's smile got wider. "Y-Yeah!"

…

Just like the morning before, Craig and Tweek walked down the street lit only by the rising sun and the street lamps hand-in-hand. Their destination, Stark's Park, in sight now.

Tweek leaned against Craig's arm with a glowing smile. For that brief moment, he didn't shake or feel like something bad was going to happen. Instead, that moment brought simple joy, a feeling he felt was never going to end.

At least, that's what he thought until Craig stopped them. Both men looked ahead to see Damien standing near the bench where Craig had asked Tweek to marry him yesterday morning. The entire sweet look that he'd had when learning Craig and Tweek were engaged was gone, replaced by an emotionless glare aimed right for them.

Craig's eyebrows knit together. What was Damien doing there? And what was this feeling of absolute dread he was feeling just staring at the man?


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Take him,_ a voice in Damien's head echoed, _just take him to his new home. It'll be easy._

Damien stepped forward; his step caused the snow and ice on the ground he stepped on to melt. Craig pushed Tweek behind him and took a step back when he saw this occur. He wasn't sure what Damien was doing here, but whatever it was made Craig completely uneasy.

The anti-Christ took another step forward, becoming almost amused when Craig's hand tightened around Tweek's wrist and his legs moved as if he were going to dart away with the blonde. They wouldn't make it very far before Damien got to them, it would just make things so much easier if Tweek would come with him. He held one hand out, his palm facing the sky in invitation.

"Tweek," he said in a nearly seductive voice, "come with me and everything you'll ever want, you will have. Your every wish, granted. All it takes is for you to leave him for me."

"N-No!" Tweek yelled back. His free hand gripped onto the back of Craig's jacket, scared for their very lives. "I-I don't w-want to g-go with you…!"

Damien smiled. "Oh but Tweek, you'll love it in Hell," his smile became more sweet when he saw the blonde's eyes widen with fear, "I promise."

Craig's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knit together when he heard those words. Love it in Hell? Damien had to be fucking with them. "He doesn't want to go with you! Besides, he's my fiancé! You should go find someone of your own!"

The anti-Christ turned his attention to Craig, a glare aimed at the protective noirette. He had to admit that he was impressed by the way Craig held himself together with the son of Satan staring him down and about to take away his beloved, but it annoying nonetheless. "Craig, we don't need you here." He raised the same hand that had been inviting Tweek to him higher up.

When Tweek screamed, Craig glanced back at him to see he was being lifted into the air. His dark blue eyes widened with both fear and anger. What the hell was Damien doing? Craig reached for Tweek's wrist to help him back to the ground, but Damien flicked his other wrist, sending him flying back and away from the blonde.

Craig skidded to a sudden halt in the center of the street as Tweek was lowered back to the ground. He stepped forward to run to Tweek and protect him but a light purple, transparent barrier appeared around him. He looked around at the barrier, surprised at its appearance for only a moment before beating one fist against it. What the hell was this? Why did Damien put this around him?

"C-Craig!" Tweek ran over to the barrier and rested one trembling palm against the outside of it, suddenly scared for Craig's well-being. He looked back at Damien concernedly, not caring that the anti-Christ was stepping closer to him.

"Tweek, run!" Craig yelled through the barrier, unsure if his fiancé could hear him or not.

Even though he heard him, Tweek didn't run. He wanted to stay with Craig. "He's not g-going to suffocate in there, r-right?"

Damien shook his head and grabbed Tweek's hand to pull him to his chest. He smiled slightly at the feeling of the smaller man being forced into his arms. "No, he'll be just fine. It's just a precautionary measure."

"Let go of him!" Craig screamed as he beat harder against the barrier. Damien had no right to be holding **his** Tweek! That fucker would be wise to release them both!

"I'm afraid I can't do that Craig. You see," Damien laced his fingers with Tweek's; a new smirk crossed his face when he saw the look of absolute rage on Craig's face, "I was given my choice of a…'bride,' so to speak." He felt a quick rush of delight when he saw the horrified looks now present on Craig and Tweek's faces. "And I choose Tweek."

"N-N-NO!" Tweek struggled against Damien's grasp, the hand around his and the arm around his waist, but he couldn't get away. "L-Let me g-go!" He screamed, truly scared now. He didn't want to go to Hell! He didn't want to be separated from Craig! Besides, Hell was probably full of things that would want to hurt or even kill him! He couldn't handle being there! Oh, if only Damien would understand that reason…!

Damien shook his head at Tweek demand to release him. "Can't do that love, you'll run off." He smashed his lips into Tweek's in a brief passionate kiss. The moment he released the blonde's lips, he collapsed against him.

"Tweek!" Craig screamed; he beat his fist harder and harder against the barrier now. "Tweek, wake up!" His eyes widened in both horror and anger as Damien turned to a fissure opening in the ground of Stark's Park with Tweek in his arms bridal style. "No! You bastard, give him back!"

Damien walked on air to the center of the fissure and turned back to Craig with a wide smirk. "Goodbye Craig." He sank down into the fissure, which closed the moment he was out of sight.

The barrier broke when Craig hit it again, causing him to fall to his knees in the street. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to the grassy area of Stark's Park that had been cleared of snow and ice from the fissure to Hell that had appeared there. He fell to his knees and, with tears streaming down his face, clawed at the grass and dirt trying to dig to Hell to get Tweek back. "No…! Tweek! Tweek, come back!" When one of his nails broke off and began to gush blood, he collapsed to the ground and started sobbing. "Bring him back…bring my Tweek back…"

…

"_I know he's not your favorite person Stan, but I couldn't just leave him there!"_ A voice echoed through Craig's skull as he felt his mind coming back to conscious world.

_Who…Who's speaking?_ Craig's mind asked nothing in particular weakly. He recognized the voice, but he was too out of it to put a name and face to the voice.

Someone else, Stan probably, sighed loudly. _"Well, why didn't you call Tweek and tell him to come get him?"_

"_I did! He didn't pick up his cell phone!"_

Curious about who was talking about him and who apparently found him in Stark's Park, Craig slowly opened his eyes to see Kyle Broflovski arguing with his best friend and boyfriend Stan Marsh.

"Try again!" Stan yelled.

"I've tried five times and still nothing!" Kyle shook his head desperately. "Besides, Craig wouldn't just leave Tweek alone for anything else other than work! I think something might've happened!"

Craig sat up on the lime green couch he had been placed on and cleared his throat to capture both men's attention. "Kyle's right, something happened…"

Kyle and Stan exchanged a concerned look at the look of desperation in Craig's eyes. Kyle asked the silent question both wanted to ask, "What happened?"

"…Do you two remember Damien Thorn? He was in our class in elementary school for about a week."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah."

Stan nodded too. "We remember him. Why?"

Craig's hands clasped together tightly in his lap, his knuckles turning white. He turned his eyes down to the floor so that neither Stan or Kyle could see the tears rising in his eyes. "He kidnapped him…and took him to Hell." He buried his face into his hands when Kyle knelt down in front of him with a concerned look etched into his face. "I couldn't do anything to stop him! I was so fucking useless!" A soft sob slipped past his lips, and he cursed himself for letting that happen. He didn't want these two to see him cry, that was something only Tweek had had the privilege of and something he only wanted Tweek to see.

Kyle looked at Stan with concern, relieved to see that there was no contempt in his eyes but instead sympathy. Stan sat down beside Craig on the couch and said, "I'm sorry Tweek was taken from you, I can't imagine what it would be like to go through losing Kyle. So–"

"Don't try to fucking sympathize with me!" Craig yelled at him. He turned his head to glare at him as he raised his middle finger. "You–neither of you have any idea what this feels like! It's not like being separated for a quick fucking vacation! Tweek was **kidnapped** to another plane! I wasn't strong enough to protect him from Damien and now," the image of Damien sinking into the fissure to Hell with the unconscious Tweek in his arms flashed in his mind's eye, "now he's that bastard's!"

"Craig," Kyle said gently, "we're not trying to sympathize with you, we could never imagine what you're going through right now, but we do wanna he–"

"Don't help." Craig stood and stepped around Kyle to walk for the door. "You found me and brought me here so no one else could see me, that's all that you need to do. …There's nothing anyone can do now." He slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the door.

The walk back to his apartment was long and the silence was heavy without Tweek by his side. He was going to call into work today; he just couldn't handle being there right now. The entire normalcy of his happy life was shattered in only a few moments when Damien took his fiancé from him. Nothing would be the same and he didn't figure that he'd ever find that same happiness he found with Tweek ever again.

His life…was empty.

…

When Tweek finally opened his eyes again, the first thing the occurred to him was that everything that had just happened was a nightmare because he was in him and Craig's soft bed. It was only after that thought crossed his mind that he noticed the jet black walls of the room, the wall-mounted candelabras on each of the four walls, and the black comforter with a white inverted pentagram sewn into it that he was under.

_I-It wasn't a d-dream?_ Tweek thought desperately. If it wasn't a dream, then that meant Damien really kidnapped him to Hell! But that meant he would never see Craig again! They were engaged though; Damien had to let him go so that he could marry his beloved! He just had to!

Tweek looked down at his left hand where he expected to see the engagement band Craig gave him. In its place was a jet black ring with a Celtic trinity knot carved into it. He tore the ring from his ring and threw it the floor beside the bed. He curled into a ball on his side and sobbed.

He was never going to see Craig again, he just knew it…but how could he live knowing that he couldn't and wouldn't see the man he loved for the rest of his life?


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Damien stopped as he was walking through the door to his–well, him and Tweek's bedroom when he saw the blonde throw the engagement band he placed on him to the ground and then curl into a ball to cry. It should've been an instinct for him to go to his crying fiancé to comfort him and tell him there's no reason to cry…but that would be an awful lie.

Tweek had every reason to cry. The life he had worked so hard to have, and the one he had hoped to share with Craig, was utterly shattered in a single morning. He would never see Craig or South Park ever again, so why try to comfort him with cheap words and pretty lies…?

Instead, Damien stood in the doorway, unsure of what exactly to do. He'd never had to comfort anyone before, especially not when he felt no words would help. He really was useless sometimes.

After a few moments more, when he was sure someone would see him and say something, Damien stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. That caught Tweek's attention. The blonde shot up and looked at Damien, scrambling for the other side of the large bed when the anti-Christ moved towards him.

Damien stopped when he saw this. It probably wasn't the best idea to move closer to Tweek until he felt just a bit more comfortable being around him, (and that he highly doubted to happen soon). "Tweek," he hesitated when Tweek screamed at the sound of his name but continued, "you don't need to fear me–you **shouldn't** fear me."

"W-Why not? You k-kidnapped me," Tweek said slowly. He truly feared if he said the wrong thing that Damien would eat his soul. He couldn't have that! There's no way he could even dream of finding a way back to Craig in that state!

"Yes I did. And no, it probably wasn't the best way to go about things…but I didn't think you'd come willingly."

"Y-You'd be right…"

"But why not? I can give you whatever your heart desires," Damien held out one hand, money appeared there, "money," the money dissolved into a bottle of lube, "sex," the lube dissolved into a bag of chocolate-covered coffee beans, "food and drink." The bag dissolved away. "Anything that would be considered to be part of the seven deadly sins of humanity on Earth, I can give you without consequence down here."

The seven deadly sins of humanity? Tweek had always been told to avoid those at all cost, (though he'll admit he's given over to gluttony and lust on several occasions), and regardless of his being in Hell, he didn't want anything to do with them. He fiercely shook his head. "N-No!"

"Are you sure about that Tweek?" Damien was suddenly right in front of Tweek on the bed, his hands resting on either side of the blonde's waist and his face only inches from Tweek's, as if he had teleported. "Envy, pride, greed, lust, gluttony, wrath, and sloth. You could be the master of the seven sins, your soul tainted with pure black." He smirked. "I think the man I shall marry tomorrow would be a wonderful demon."

"Then g-go to him, and just give me back to m-my Craig!" Tweek demanded. He was absolutely terrified now that Damien was only a few inches away from his face, but he didn't want it to show. "M-Make your husband a demon! And l-l-leave me alone!"

Damien smiled sweetly. Ah, Tweek trying to hide terror set off a spark in him, and he acknowledged that it was purely lust and dominance. If he could bring that from Tweek simply from his words and his physical position, he wondered what he would invoke within the caffeine addict by getting even closer to him.

One of the noirette's arms moved so that his thin fingers could tangle themselves into Tweek's blonde's locks, and, before he could react, he brought their lips together passionately. Unlike the last time he kissed him, he added no element of aura or magic, ensuring that he would stay conscious. When Damien pushed Tweek back onto the pillow, the smaller man's hands bolted up for his shoulders, trying to push him away. That was ended when two thin strands of black aura surrounded his wrists and pinned them back to the mattress. His tongue darted into Tweek's mouth when it opened for a terrified scream to escape. He tasted of bitter coffee and sweet chocolate, and Damien began to wonder if Tweek was pretty much defined by his obsession with coffee.

With his wrists pinned Tweek could do nothing beneath the anti-Christ but shake and scream. Why did this have to happen to **him**? Why was he taken away from Craig when there were so many single men in South Park Damien could've chosen from? He didn't want to marry the son of Satan! He didn't want to be a **demon**! Too much was happening way too fast, and Tweek felt like he was going to have a heart attack from it all! Especially from what was happening right at that very instant, the very thought that Damien was going to have sex with him whether he consented or not.

Damien finally released Tweek's lips once he had unbuttoned the wrongly-buttoned gray shirt. His red eyes burned with flaming lust as he took in Tweek's perfect pale skin that matched brilliantly with his lean form. Everything about that body was simply perfect, so fit for the prince of Hell. He reached for the button of Tweek's pants.

"W-W-Wait!" Tweek yelled, his voice shaking far more than usual. His nerves were going every which way and not in the wonderful way it had when he and Craig first made love. No, this time, it was because of fear.

Damien stopped and looked into Tweek's eyes. "What is it?"

"Why a-are you d-d-doing this?"

"You have to get used to fucking me Tweek, we'll be married tomorrow. This is to help that."

Tweek shook his head. "N-Not just th-that!"

"What is it then?"

"Isn't there s-someone you l-l-love who you c-could marry i-instead?"

Damien looked down at the blonde with shock. "Someone…I love?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"…What makes you think I have someone like that?"

"Everyone d-does."

Damien's eyes swept off to the side, not wanting to meet Tweek's gaze. "Well I don't…and even if I did," he yelled suddenly, "fate has told me I am to marry **you**! Duty comes before heart!"

"N-No…i-it doesn't…"

"You're not in my position," his eyes met Tweek's once again, "you have no idea what I have to do! This is no choice! If fate says it is to be, then it shall happen!"

Tweek shook his head as he tried to keep tears from coming to his eyes. He wasn't going to stop Damien and then sent dread straight through him. "N-Not if y-you don't l-let it!"

Damien's features softened. Tweek really was a sweet guy, with so much good in his heart and soul. It almost made him feel bad that he was going to force him into this. Almost. He didn't feel bad enough to stop either the wedding or what was about to happen right then. He unbuttoned Tweek's pants and ripped both them and his boxers off while the blonde screamed and trashed around. The noirette held down Tweek's legs by his thighs and looked down at his still limp dick, unsure if he could make it erect at the moment.

His eyes traveled up to Tweek's trembling lips, suddenly remembering something. More tendrils of his aura wrapped around Tweek's ankles, holding him there while he stripped his clothes off. "You know Tweek," he shimmied out of his pants, "you and Craig had pretty hot sex last night." He smirked at the shocked look etched into the blonde's face and eyes. "That's right, I watched you two get it on." He slipped out of his underwear. "So I was thinking of a way to make you comfortable…"

"N-N-Nothing w-will," Tweek murmured, his words nearly coming out as a sob.

"But Tweek," Damien rested his hand on Tweek's cheek when the blonde looked away and as his voice smoothly transitioned to a lighter pitch, "how could I make you uncomfortable?"

Tweek's eyes widened in horror as his head was turned to look up at the noirette over him. Short hair, peach skin, the trained yet lean body, and then facial features he'd grown to adore. It was Craig hovering over him now. The only thing that kept Tweek from accepting the illusion over him was that Damien couldn't change his eye color, they were still blaze red.

Damien-Craig smiled lovingly at him. "I thought you loved me."

Tears fell from Tweek's eyes at the sight over him and the words he'd just heard. He began to mumble, "You're not Craig, you're not Craig, you're not Craig…"

He shrieked when Damien-Craig entered him roughly and moved back and forth with more force than Craig would've ever used on him. His shrieks became louder when the tendrils around Tweek's ankles moved his legs up and back to his chest, allowing the anti-Christ deeper access.

This wasn't Craig, Tweek's mind kept reminding him, this was Damien. **Damien** was raping him, not Craig! Craig would never…!


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

When Craig awoke once again, he felt the worst sense of pain and despair. Tears streamed down his face and he knew that they were not for his own loss. Something had happened to Tweek that had completely shattered him and Craig knew it.

He stood on shaking legs and slowly stumbled toward him and Tw–his bathroom. He was sure he looked like shit. He had sobbed himself to sleep over a bottle of cheap gin that he'd stolen from his parents' house a while back. In his sleep, he had felt more despair than ever though.

He had **seen** Tweek being…raped by Damien who had enough cowardice to disguise himself as Craig. Every scream that left his beloved blonde's lips and every single tear that fell from his eyes shot straight through his heart like burning arrow. And that's when he realized that it wasn't just a nightmare…he was looking at Tweek's reality.

Craig looked at his puffy red eyes coated with tears, both unshed and falling, in the bathroom mirror. He didn't move to wipe them away as much as he wanted to. He felt as if he wiped them away, then the memories of the man he loved so much would go with them, though he knew this to be untrue.

No movement occurred before the mirror except for his chest moving with his breathing and his eyes quickly blinking, he just stared at himself and at what he had fallen to in less than twenty-four hours. It was hard to look at, but he refused to turn away. If he did, he would be denying the emotions he felt at that moment. All of the dread, the despair, the anguish, the pain…all of it would be denied. And he couldn't simply deny what he felt over losing Tweek.

Craig raised one hand to the mirror and pressed it firm against the glass, as if he could reach through and actually touch his reflection. "Tweek," he murmured, "I'm so sorry…"

With those being the only words he would dare to utter for the rest of the evening, Craig slowly backed away from the mirror and turned off the light. Still in despair, he went back to his room and collapsed back onto the bed he once shared with Tweek, sobbing himself back into the nightmare world of his sleep…and his beloved's reality…

…

Tweek turned his tear-filled eyes away from where they had fallen on the side of Damien's sleeping face. The bastard just came and fell asleep. Tweek highly doubted he was a virgin, not with the way he handled the blonde, but there was no doubt that Hell probably didn't offer many desirable partners for even just a quickie.

Slowly he slipped out from under the black comforter and made his way for the adjoining bathroom in the bedroom. The entire room looked like a hotel suite, and he wasn't sure when Damien managed to change it so drastically to where Tweek would never have to leave the room for anything. Aside from the bedroom/living area, a small kitchen and bathroom both appeared alongside a closet where a clothes washer and dryer were being held. Everything Tweek could need was spontaneously right there in the room.

Still, it wasn't what he wanted. He understood that Damien would be trying even harder to make his stay in Hell more comfortable so that he wouldn't feel like he had to leave and go back to Craig, but…it wasn't like it would work. Tweek knew in his heart that he would never feel welcome or relaxed or comfortable here. And should he? He was in **Hell**! If anything, he should still be worried that some demon is going to come and eat his soul for breakfast!

A small scream left Tweek's throat at the thought. He still feared more than anything about exactly that. But Damien, regardless of how he's already treated him, would protect him from those demons…right? _N-No wait,_ Tweek's eyes widened as he realized something, _he's one of them t-too! Oh Jesus, I'm g-going to die!_

Another scream tried to escape him, but he threw his hands over his mouth to suppress it. He dropped to his knees on the tiled floor of the bathroom as he shook violently with terror. He couldn't let Damien hear his screams, to know he was so afraid! If that happened, Damien could easily take advantage of that weakness and kill him! It wouldn't be hard for him to do; Tweek knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself against another physical attack from the anti-Christ. He wasn't even able to prevent that demon from…m-marking him…

Tweek's gold eyes rested on the four puncture wounds on his left shoulder where Damien had bitten down. Unlike the other bite marks the noirette had given him, this one had healed and left a very visible scar. The demon's mark.

When at last he was for certain that he was not going to scream again, Tweek slowly released his mouth from his hands and stood. He started the shower, flinching as the sound filled the small bathroom.

Before Damien could walk in, Tweek stepped under the running water and harshly pulled the curtain shut.

The nearly scalding water was a welcome relief. It washed away the cum Damien had released into him, but it couldn't undo the feeling of his being unclean…or like he had utterly betrayed Craig.

He sank to his knees again. Tweek knew that Craig would understand that the anti-Christ had completely restrained and raped him, but he still couldn't stop feeling like he had done something wrong. His nails dug into the skin of his thighs, scraping them with only small dots of blood peeking through - those were immediately washed away by the water. He hung his head and sobbed.

Craig would forgive him…Craig would understand…but…he just couldn't forgive himself.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Damien opened his eyes when he the sound of a shower starting echoed through his skull. He shot up when he realized how close it sounded, only relaxing again when he saw the kitchen area, remembering that he had made the room the way it looked now. The sound of running water he was hearing was the shower in the newly added bathroom; Tweek was taking a shower after they fucked.

The noirette lay back down with a smirk on his face. Tweek had been extremely good, now he understood why Craig had looked so satisfied after only a short fuck. He suddenly sat up again as there was a short knock at the door before it opened.

Satan poked his head in the door. "Damien?"

"Dad. What brings you over here?"

"I got some complaints of screaming coming from this room. What's going on?"

Damien laughed like his father had been told something that was blown out of proportion. "Oh, my soon-to-be husband likes rough sex is all. And I do enjoy the sound of his screaming."

Satan sighed and shook his head. "No, not **that** kind of screaming. One of the demons said it sounded like he was screaming for you to stop, like you were raping him."

Damien stopped laughing and blinked. Rape? Okay, so maybe it wasn't entirely consensual, but he didn't believe what he had done could be considered "rape." He shook his head. "No, it wasn't rape. You were misinformed."

Though Satan seemed unsure of his son's answer, he nodded and left.

When his father had gone, Damien rolled out of the bed and strolled over to the bathroom door knowing that Tweek was listening in. He pushed the door open and then walked over to the closed shower curtain.

Tweek's head shot up when he heard the shower curtain being pulled back to see a very enraged Damien glaring down at him. Tweek's eyes widened in absolute fear as they took in all of the dark, infuriating features of the anti-Christ's face that had been smooth and calm the last time he had looked at him. He looked like he would kill Tweek if he even twitched wrong.

As if he knew what the blonde was thinking, one of Damien's hands darted faster than Tweek could even begin to **think** about tracking and wrapped tight around his thin neck.

Afraid for his very life once again, Tweek screamed and clawed at Damien's wrist. A few tears flowed from his eyes and down his face at the sight of the eyes of his captor now completely engulfed by flames, the heat from which he could feel burning on his flesh.

"W-What did I do?" Tweek screamed; his lips trembling as he spoke.

Damien shoved Tweek back against the tiled shower wall with enough force to shatter some of the tile - fragments cut into Tweek's back but the blonde didn't even scream for this pain. "I did **not** rape you!" The noirette all but screeched. "You are marrying me of your own accord! You **want this**!"

_I d-don't! I r-r-really don't! I just w-wanna go b-back t-t-to Craig!_ Though Tweek's mind screamed this, he didn't dare speak it aloud. Instead, he screamed back. "Y-You're right! I d-do want to m-m-marry you! But p-please let me g-go or you won't have a-anyone **to** marry!"

A few moments later the flames around Damien's eyes vanished and his hand loosened from around Tweek's neck. He looked down at his hand as he saw his nails had grown out to the claw-like state that happened when he became completely enraged. His nails retracted. Damien looked back at Tweek in time to see a small trickle of blood trail down his neck and shoulder.

"Turn around," Damien said in what he hoped was a soft tone.

Tweek's eyes stayed wide in fear and he pressed up against the shower wall. He hissed in pain as he felt the fragments of the shower wall that had dug into his back when he had been pushed back went further into his skin. He saw Damien's eyes soften and even show a bit of what could've been concern or compassion, but still didn't move. His shaking became less violent at the sight of Damien's eyes showing actual human compassion, feeling that maybe he felt even just a little sorry for what he's done and will do. But still, he didn't trust Damien enough to do as he was asked to. He shook his head.

Damien sighed. "Look, you're bleeding, I know you are, so just let me help you. Along with my usual awful powers to destroy and harm, I can heal. The thing is that you have to be willing to let me help you. You have to **let me** closed your wounds."

After a few moments more of searching Damien's eyes for any hint of a lie, Tweek slowly nodded and turned so that his back was to Damien.

The anti-Christ flinched when he saw what he had done to Tweek's back. The blonde's flesh had been sliced open by the broken tile while small fragments that had broken off of the tile had been driven into his back, some being only a short distance away from his spine. He rested one hand on Tweek's shoulder, reassuring him that he was going to be fine and that he wasn't going to hurt him, and slowly began to pick the tile fragments out of the blonde's back. Each time Damien touched one of the bleeding cuts to retrieve a tile fragment, Tweek let out a small yelp and flinched away but never tried to get away from him.

After what seemed like far too long, Damien finally pulled the last fragment out of Tweek's back and dropped it into the wastebasket next to the toilet. "Okay Tweek," he gently rested his free hand on the blonde's cut up back, "I'm going to heal your back. This is going to hurt a little."

Hurt? Pain? Was there really anything more Damien could do that would hurt him worse than what he's already done? He couldn't really think that his finally doing something even slightly nice to him would be the thing to really hurt him, could he? Still, Tweek nodded and braced himself for the pain he was warned of. His fingertips pressed against the shower wall and he cried out with the sharp, warm pain that coursed through his back as the gashes were forced closed and the scars that should've been there as a result were forced into oblivion.

Damien released Tweek's shoulder as his now bloodied hand traveled up to the back of the blonde's neck where the puncture wounds from his nails were still bleeding. He brushed he fingertips over the puncture wounds, sealing them instantly. "There you go," he muttered.

Tweek turned back to face Damien, the blood left on his back washing away as he did. He met the anti-Christ's red eyes for a moment before his lips were against his.

For that moment when their lips first connected, Tweek melted into it. Damien's kiss was so soft, so loving, that Tweek could've sworn that he was kissing Craig once again. He moved to wrap his arms around Damien but the moment he felt one of Damien's hands tangle into his hair. Tweek shoved Damien away from him and wrapped his arms around himself. He just kissed the anti-Christ! He just kissed a **demon**!

Damien saw the look of despair and complete shock on Tweek's face and sighed. They had a moment, one that seemed to shock the blonde into any even deeper fear. It wasn't until he saw Tweek trembling harder once again that he decided that he couldn't let it happen again until Tweek initiated it.

"Finish up," Damien turned for the door, "and get dressed. I'll bring you some clothes in here while you dry off. The towels are under the sink." He walked out the bathroom.

Tweek stared at the door as it closed with confusion. He didn't understand what was going on with Damien. One second he has him pinned against the shower wall by his neck and looks like he's going to rip him apart, and then the next he's kissing him so sweetly that Tweek **actually** thinks he's kissing Craig. What was going on?

…

When Tweek woke up again - when he assumed it was morning - he found he was alone in the bed. It was a relief that Damien wasn't in the same bed as him, though at the same time he was more scared without the noirette there. There were many things that could happen with Damien gone that he could easily prevent. Like another demon coming into the room and killing him! Tweek let out a small scream at that.

As he screamed, the door opened to a thin man with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Tweek looked over at the man and relaxed a little when he saw it was his friend Kenny McCormick. "K-Kenny? What're you d-doing - gah! - here?"

"I, uh," Kenny scratched the back of his head, "I died again."

"A-Again?"

"You'll know soon enough since," Kenny's gaze turned sympathetic, "you're staying. I wish I could take you back with me, but after the ceremony, you won't ever be able to leave."

"W-What? What ceremony?"

"Your wedding ceremony." Kenny stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "I'm supposed to help you get ready. Here," he held out a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks, "you're supposed to wear this."

Tweek stood and took the clothes from Kenny staring solemnly at them. Damien really intended to go through with the wedding? Of course, it **was** a wedding ceremony; all he had to do was say that he didn't want to be married to Damien. He smiled slightly. He'd be back with Craig soon enough.

"Why are you smiling?" Kenny asked as Tweek began to change. "I thought you didn't want to stay here."

"I-It's a wedding, r-right? All I have to d-do is say that I will n-not marry him," Tweek said with a delighted tone.

Kenny bit his bottom lip and walked over to Tweek to place a hand on his shoulder. "Tweek," the shorter blonde looked at him, "you've never seen a wedding ceremony preformed in Hell, so I can't blame you for not knowing, but…you have no choice. Damien's the Prince of Hell, so who he chooses has no choice but to marry him."

Tweek's eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-No! That can't b-be!"

"It is. I'm sorry Tweek; you'll never be able to return to Craig."

"I j-just won't go then! No one can f-force me to g-go!"

Kenny turned Tweek to him and finished buttoning the blonde's shirt. "Sorry Tweek," he met Tweek's eyes, "but that's another reason I'm here. I will be escorting you to the ceremony."

Tweek's eyes watered and his bottom lip started trembling. What? Kenny was only here to make sure he was forced to marry Damien? But…why? "W-What have I d-done to make you d-do to me? Why c-can't you help me escape b-back to Earth?"

"I'm sorry Tweek, I really am, but I have someone waiting for me to come back and Damien threatened to strip my immortality from me. I finally have a reason to go back, so I'm going to do this for him." Kenny looked Tweek up and down. "You're ready, let's go."

…

Damien stood next to his father looking between the door leading into the large room and the V-42 Stiletto knife laying on the rounded end table in front of him. Only a little bit longer and Damien would be married to Tweek, and then he could finally begin his true transformation to becoming the King of Hell.

"Damien," Satan said concernedly, "you know you don't have to do this yet. I mean, you two barely know each other. What if you're not compatible as lovers?"

Damien smiled at his father. "Don't worry father, we talked about things last night. This is what we both want," he lied flawlessly.

"Oh…okay…"

In the next moment, the doors swung open to a very terrified Tweek with his arm hooked in Kenny's. The blonde looked like he wanted to turn around and dart as far away from the area as possible, but it didn't look like Kenny was going to give him that chance. At knowing this, Damien smirked. He didn't care that he was going to have an unwilling bride; the fact was that he was going to have one.

Satan also saw the look on Tweek's face and became concerned but said nothing. It was his wedding day and if Damien explained what the ceremony entailed, of course Tweek would look scared. After all, cutting open one's palm was very painful.

When Kenny and Tweek had finally reached Damien, Kenny released Tweek's arm and stepped back so that the ceremony could commence.

All was silent as Satan spoke words of romance, bonds, and eternity, and with each word spoken, Tweek was getting closer and closer to crying in agony and fear. He didn't want this…! This wasn't how things were supposed to go! He shouldn't be here marrying the son of Satan! Right now Tweek should've been with Craig getting ready to go for their daily walk, where he **knew** he was safe and forever loved. This, where he was right here and now, wasn't where he was meant to be. This situation wasn't supposed to be happening! Tweek shouldn't be going through this!

"…Now," Satan continued as he grabbed the knife from the end table between Damien and Tweek, "hold out the palms of your hands to me."

Damien held out his right hand while Tweek held out his left; the anti-Christ flinched as the blade cut his palm open, and Tweek let out a small scream when it did. Kenny moved the table from between the two when instructed.

"Join the hands that now bleed," Satan said as if he had never stopped talking.

Quickly Damien took Tweek's hand, pressing their palms together tight and linking their fingers to ensure that Tweek couldn't pull away.

"The blood you both now share symbolizes your togetherness and the scars you will have shall show that bond. The ceremony," Tweek shook violently as fiery warmth seared the flesh of his palm shut, scarring it, "is complete. You are married."

With their hands still together, Damien wrapped his other arm around Tweek's waist to pull him close for a passionate kiss. When he pulled back from the kiss, he whispered into the blonde's ear, "We are now forever one, my beautiful bride."

Tweek nodded as tears rushed to his eyes. They were married, and their blood ceremony meant that nothing could change that fact…ever.

"Go now you two," Satan said delightedly, "go enjoy your wedding night."

Damien smiled at his father. "Oh we will." He moved his hand in Tweek's to pull him along as he walked back towards the door. "Let's go dear."

As the two left the room, Tweek glanced over at Kenny with a few tears falling down his face. The taller blonde's posture slumped and he mouthed, "I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

…_A Month Later – South Park_…

He wasn't desperate, Craig had to continually remind himself, he just had certain…urges that hadn't been fulfilled since…well, since **that day** a month ago.

The noirette sighed with agony lacing his voice and turned his tired dark blue eyes up to the light gray sky, darkened by the incoming snow clouds. He felt the urge to cry again, remembering that all he wanted when he woke up this morning was to see the sky with the blonde he still loved, but no tears fell. Every single tear that he could ever want to shed on the matter he unfortunately believed he shed on the day one month ago.

Craig's eyes slipped closed, and he took a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. He had to continue on or he wouldn't be able to go through with what he was planning no matter how strong his urge was. He looked forward again as he walked to be sure he wasn't going to run into something or someone. His eyes swept through the thin crowd of people who were on their way to work and school; he felt like everyone he walked by knew what he was going to go do and that they were judging him for it. Of course they'd be judging him, he was still in love with Tweek and "technically" engaged to him…but he didn't want their eyes on him, he didn't want their judgment ringing through his head.

As he approached the apartment complex he was searching for, Craig looked around. Still, no one noticed him though he felt they had. Quickly he located the apartment he was looking for and slipped inside.

In the apartment, he leaned against the closed front door and sighed. Was this right? Well, no, of course it wasn't "right," but it was something he physically needed to do. So, regardless of the question of whether or not it was right, he was going to go through with it. Though his heart and mind screamed "no."

"Craig?" A very shirtless Kenny walked out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands, not caring at all that the substance in his hand earned him a death glare. "You're already here?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah. Um…Butters is gone…right?"

Kenny nodded as he walked towards Craig. "Yes. He left for work half an hour ago."

"Good." He wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck. "Let's get this over with."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What? No foreplay or breakfast? Anything like that? Do you even want a cup of coffee?"

Craig's eyes fell from Kenny's to the coffee mug the blonde still held, and they narrowed. He knocked the mug with Kenny's hand; it shattered on contact with the wood floor of the apartment.

"Dude!" Kenny pushed Craig away from him and knelt down to pick up the pieces of the broken coffee cup. "What the hell's your problem?" He glared back at the noirette, into his tired eyes. "I get that you're sensitive to a lot of things since Tweek was taken, but you need to control yourself! I mean, fuck, this mug could've had sentimental value for all you know!"

Craig just stood there silently, unmoving, until Kenny turned back to the broken pieces of ceramic on the floor. His exhausted dark blue eyes settled on the waistband of Kenny's orange sweatpants and the way they curved perfectly to match his shape.

Without giving himself another moment to hesitate and think this moment through, Craig grabbed onto Kenny's waist with both hands and pushed him forward. The blonde yelped as the sharp ceramic pieces cut deep into the palms of his hands, but Craig ignored this as his fingers hooked into the waistband of Kenny's sweats and pulled them down. He smirked when he saw Kenny wasn't wearing underwear.

"Freeballin'?" The noirette asked gruffly while he worked on the button of his jeans.

"Generally I do that when I first wake up in the morning," Kenny spit out. It wasn't the fact that Craig was about to fuck him that made him angry - he'd actually suggested to the noirette a month ago after a trip to Hell - but instead it was it was that he wouldn't allow him a moment to get the shards of the broken coffee mug out of his hands before he did. He drew in a breath when he felt one of Craig's fingers enter him, and again when another finger was added to scissor in him in order to prepare him for what was coming.

He glanced back to see Craig running his hand along his own hard length, his eyes seemed to want to close but Craig forced them to stay open. The noirette sent a quick glare at him and he looked forward and down, back to the blood on the floor coming from his hands. He tried to ignore the pain, but he couldn't, it was too strong…well, he was able to once another sharp sensation filled him.

Kenny cried out with his head thrown back when Craig roughly pushed his cock inside of him. Immediately Craig began to move, thrusting quick and deep into the blonde beneath him. His nails dug deep into Kenny's waist, very close to drawing blood, as his eyes rested on the back of Kenny's head, on his spiky blonde hair. That's when he found that once he focused in on only that, he could've sworn that the man beneath him was Tweek.

Tears rushed to Craig's eyes, and he, when a few decided to fall, grabbed onto Kenny's hair roughly. He called Tweek's name to the apartment through the lust-filled haze that clouded his mind.

Kenny ground his teeth and forced himself to only moan and not call Craig's name to him. He hated the feeling of being screwed and being called someone else, but Craig did not belong to him and he did not belong to Craig. Neither had the right to be tangled together this way, not when both were already promised to others, and neither should've been lost in the movements and pleasure filling them both to the brim.

"Oh Tweek…!" Craig yelled with a voice thickly coated in lust as he pushed his hips forward one final time and came inside of Kenny.

Though he didn't call the noirette's name back to him, Kenny arched his back and cried out. He came, his semen spurting out onto the wooden floor beneath him. He panted and hung his head. Craig was amazing, he had expected as much, but he just couldn't see him handling Tweek the way he had just been handled though the noirette had called the gone blonde's name.

Craig pulled out of Kenny and fell back to rest his bum against the heels of his feet. He gulped down deep breaths as his mind tuned back into the reality of the world around him. No longer did he see Tweek before him, he wasn't the one with his come leaking from his hole. No, it wasn't Tweek, it was Kenny.

He'd betrayed Tweek.

Kenny sat back on his knees and then fell over to sit on his bum. Even though he'd felt amazing pleasure when Craig fucked him, his blue eyes glared into Craig's. "You stupid shit," he hissed. He thrusted his blood-coated hands out towards the noirette. "Look at my hands! You couldn't have fucking **waited** until everything was cleaned up?"

Craig pulled up and buttoned his pants. "…No…otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to…"

There was a quick moment of silence before Kenny sighed. "Fine. Help me real quick and then go."

Craig nodded. He stood and ran for the bathroom for some bandages to help Kenny with his hands. Quickly the noirette removed the shards of the coffee mug then wrapped his hands though they still bled through the bandages.

Once his hands were wrapped up, Kenny, very painfully, pulled his sweatpants back up and started cleaning up the remains of the shattered mug.

As Kenny turned his attention to the floor, Craig turned for the door to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What?"

"…I should've told you this a month ago, but I wasn't sure **how** to tell you," Kenny said with a quiet sigh.

Craig turned his head to look back at Kenny. "What is it?"

"A month ago, I died and went to Hell. When I was there…I saw and spoke with Tweek." Craig turned completely around to face the blonde. "First off, I'm so sorry, but Damien gave me no choice…I had to help him force Tweek to marry him." He quickly stepped back at a now angry Craig threw a punch at him. "Before you beat the shit out of me, listen! Tweek had a message for you!"

The noirette stopped and held himself back before he raised his fist to try to strike him again. "Go on then," he nearly spat. Kenny helped Damien! He's part of the reason Craig will never be able to see his beloved again! Whatever the message, Craig planned on beating the living hell out of Kenny for his part in it!

Kenny took a deep breath and then said slowly so that Craig could hear every word, "While we were walking towards the ceremony, Tweek told me to tell you that he was sorry. He wishes there was a way to fix things, for him to escape and be with you again…but there isn't a way. He just wants you to know that he still loves you, and always will, no matter what. Also," he reached into his pocket and pressed something from it into Craig's hand, "he wanted you to have this back. I honestly didn't think it would come back with me."

Craig looked down at what was put into his hand. A hard lump formed in his throat and tears overflowed in his eyes at the sight of the silver band there. It was the engagement ring he'd given Tweek a month ago. He squeezed the ring in his hand and hugged it to his chest; tears flowed down his face and a sob left him.

Kenny watched this with sadness filling him. He slipped his eyes closed then, bracing himself for the blow he knew he deserved. He opened his eyes again when he heard the apartment door open. He asked Craig where he was going.

"…Home…" Without saying anything else, Craig walked out of the apartment for the one he used to share with Tweek hugging the ring to his chest the entire time.

…

Alone in him and Damien's apartment, Tweek was curled into a ball bawling. Since he wasn't expecting Damien to be back for some time, he knew he wouldn't be yelled at. Damien hated to have to comfort Tweek, and made that apparent a month ago when he struck the blonde across the face while he was having a breakdown their wedding night.

Tweek's fingertips brushed his cheek where three healing cuts still rested on his face. That was his one and only reminder to at least **try** to keep his emotions in check around Damien. He didn't want to be reminded again.

Slowly he sat up and looked around the room and at everything in it until he finally found what his eyes had been searching for: a black hilt dagger Damien kept in the room for show. Smoothly, he slipped out of the bed - which he found had become much easier since Damien replaced the bed sheets with silky ones - and walked over to the dagger.

Tweek picked it up, running one finger along the edge of the blade. He flinched as his fingertip was easily sliced open by the dagger. It was as if he'd been using it on hot butter. Perfect.

He unbuttoned his light green nightshirt and looked down at the pale flat skin of his torso. Tweek trembled as he took a deep breath, afraid of what he was about to do regardless of the resolve he'd had a moment ago.

Quickly he sloppily carved five bloody words into his torso before dropping the dagger and passing out from the pain:

GIVE ME BACK TO CRAIG


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

In another room of the enormous manor that Satan, Damien, and Tweek lived in, the anti-Christ sat in front of a large round mirror bordered in purple laughing harder than he ever had. Damien couldn't believe what he'd just seen! The man who **claimed** to still love Tweek just fucked another man! Oh how he was just going to absolutely adore the look of betrayal on his husband's face when he discovered this!

Suddenly he was glad he decided to check up on Craig every now and again just so he'd be able to truthfully tell Tweek he was okay. But **now**…! Damien laughed even harder. Now Tweek was going to find out the beloved he'd been holding onto and wishing to be with again had betrayed the fact that he still loved him! It was going to be beautiful!

Of course he'd have to edit the audio so that Tweek would hear Craig calling Kenny's name, and then cut off Kenny delivering the message and ring, but it would be perfect.

Damien heard a short scream come from the mirror and looked back to it. Craig was back at him and Tweek's former apartment carving something into his arm with a pair of now bloodied scissors. The anti-Christ willed the mirror to move his point of view so that he might be able to see what was being carved.

It was only when Craig dropped the blood-covered scissors and slumped against the kitchen counter that Damien could see the five bleeding words on the noirette's right arm:

I STILL LOVE YOU Tweek

Damien's eyes narrowed as his laughter came to a complete end. He watched as Craig bugged the silver band Kenny had given back to him to his chest and sobbed out the same apology over and over again. He was telling some phantom that he was sorry about what had happened and that he didn't mean to betray Tweek, and that he would never allow it to happen again.

Finally disgusted at what he saw, Damien dismissed the image and leans back against the leg of a table he was sitting next to. _Craig is an idiot. He doesn't understand that Tweek doesn't need him. He is my prince of Hell, and has everything he could ever want._ He smirked. _It won't stop me from destroying his last sliver of hope for escape though._

"Damien?" Satan's voice rang as he approached his son.

Damien stood up and looked over at his father, now standing next to the Iron Maiden near the door. "What is it?"

"Why were you scrying that man again? And yes, I do know about the other times," he said before Damien could even open his mouth to speak. "Are you regretting not picking him over Tweek?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Damien looked back to the blank scrying glass for a moment. "Tweek cared very deeply for that man, Craig, so I promised him that I'd check up on him every now and again just to reassure him that he's okay." He sighed and then lied, "I hate that Tweek can't go and see him…they were best friends."

Satan smiled and patted Damien's shoulder. "You're very kind to Tweek, and I'm sure he knows you're sad for him. Don't fret too much though, because, in less than a year, Tweek can walk on the Earth and see everyone just as freely as you and I. You should tell him as much."

Damien smiled back. "That's great. I'll go tell him right now. Thanks dad, for understanding and supporting this."

"I could never do anything less."

While he was still smiling, Damien walked out of the room and back towards the room-turned-apartment he shared with Tweek. In the hallway his smile turned into a very sinister smirk. Of course he would tell Tweek about his being able to walk on Earth after a year of living in Hell, but it wouldn't be for Tweek's happiness. When they returned to Earth Damien would be sure that his husband would have enough pent up rage that the miniscule amount of his blood he received would give him the powers to completely **destroy** Craig.

Damien cackled as he reached the door to him and Tweek's room, but calmed himself as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Hey Tweek," he said as sadly as his tiny bit of acting skill would allow, "I hate to tell you this, but–" He stopped and stared down in horror when he saw Tweek laying on the floor with a pool of blood around him and he was bleeding from his stomach.

"Tweek…?" Damien's eyes wandered over to the bloody dagger resting loosely in Tweek's hand. "Shit!" He slammed the door closed and hit his knees next to the blonde. "What the fuck have you done?" He pressed two fingers to Tweek's throat, feeling a bit of relief when he still felt a pulse though he knew it wouldn't last long at the rate he was pouring blood. Quickly he pressed his hands to Tweek's bleeding stomach and sent his energy into him, healing the cuts he left into scars. He was going to leave the scars there on his stomach as a reminder not to do something so ridiculously stupid again.

When he was completely sure that the cuts were completely closed into scars, he let out a breath and stood to retrieve a wet rag so that he could wipe the blood off of the blonde's stomach. As he did, he felt a bit of anger growing in his chest.

Once all the blood was wiped from Tweek's skin, he saw the five words carved into the blonde's skin stating to return him to Craig. Damien ground his teeth together as he quickly wrapped the bandages around Tweek and carried him over to their bed. "You idiot…" He sighed and leaned back against the headboard of their bed as his eyes fell down on the resting blonde next to him. "You could've died…"

Damien quickly turned his head away towards the pool of blood still on the floor when he felt a light blush on his face and his heart beating faster. He wasn't falling for Tweek and he didn't care for him, he was just embarrassed that he'd actually reduced himself to rescuing the person he didn't care died only a month ago.

Yeah, that was all…nothing else.

…

When Tweek finally regained consciousness, he heard someone grumbling angrily. He looked over to see Damien furiously scrubbing the floor clean of the blonde's blood; it was nearly gone. Even from where he was laying he could see the enraged look on Damien's face and just decided it would be best to stay still and silent. If he got lucky then Damien would just leave without yelling at him or hurting him again. He really hoped that he would…! He didn't need to deal with anymore pain right now!

"You know," Damien said suddenly, earning a jump from Tweek, "just because you're being quiet doesn't mean that I don't realize that you're awake." He turned his head to over to look at the blonde, practically glaring at him. "Do you know how hard it is to clean up your blood from this floor?"

Tweek began to shake again, scared of the slightly angered tone in Damien's voice. Was he going to kill him when he cleaned up his blood? Oh Jesus, he was going to die today! He screamed a little.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you." Damien stood and walked over to the small kitchen area to throw the blood-soaked rag into the sink. "As mad as I am at what you've done and what you've carved into your stomach, you're not going to die."

"O-Okay…" Slowly Tweek pushed himself up, yelling a little as he felt the pain of the gashes in his stomach. He looked down, surprised to see bandages wrapped around him. He looked over at Damien. "Why d-did you do th-this?"

Damien walked over to Tweek and sat next to him on the bed; he pretended to ignore when the blonde scooted away from him. "Whatever I have led you to believe, I don't hate you." A light blush crossed his face. "Over the past month, I've come to care for you. Don't confuse it with love! I don't love you!"

Tweek screamed again and nodded. That was fine with him, he didn't love Damien either.

The anti-Christ sighed deeply. "Honestly I wasn't planning on coming back for some time, but I…I found something I thought might interest you."

Tweek looked over at Damien with both fear and skepticism. "W-What?"

Damien scratched the back of his head and then pointed at the TV. "Here. Show us Craig Tucker today at nine-thirty in the morning."

The TV lit up with white for a moment before clearing to the image of Craig thrusting in and out of their friend Kenny. Tweek's eyes filled with tears at the sight, and at the sound of Craig calling Kenny's name. Craig had sworn that he would love Tweek forever, and Tweek had had enough of, what he now believed to be, foolishness to believe that Craig actually meant it.

When Tweek began to sob, Damien dismissed the image from the TV and looked over at the blonde with false sympathy. This was for the best…it really was, and Damien knew it. "Tweek…?"

"H-He," Tweek suddenly latched onto Damien's arm to sob into his shoulder, to which the anti-Christ wasn't sure how to react, "he p-promised me that h-he'd always l-love me no m-m-matter what!"

Damien's mouth twitched up to try and form a sadistic smile, but he held it back. That could be saved for when he was alone. "I'm sorry Tweek; it seems Craig lied to you."

Even as Tweek sobbed and yelled that he couldn't believe Craig lied to him, he couldn't find it in his heart to be angered at him. After all, he was married to someone else and couldn't return to Earth, ever. There was no reason Craig shouldn't move on when Tweek couldn't be there with him, and was already promised to someone else to eternity. They both had to deal with this, not just Tweek, he told himself, so it would be natural for Craig to just…forget about them and everything they once had.

It would be easier for both of them that way.

Resolved to think and even to eventually believe this, Tweek looked at Damien's face through the tears in his eyes, trying to find something there to love. Though he found nothing, Tweek wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and kissed him tenderly.

Damien smirked into the kiss and deepened it. Quickly the noirette turned the kiss rough and sloppy as he pushed him back onto his back and tugged at his clothes.

Things were going perfectly. Just a bit more would be enough to be completely sure that Tweek would go through with anything Damien wanted him to do. But the first thing he'd need to do would be to destroy Tweek's emotional connections…by getting rid of Craig.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

…_Two Months Later_…

Out of breath from the rigorous training he's having to endure, Tweek bent over with his hands resting on his knees, panting. He glanced up at where Damien was glaring down at him from between a part in his now shoulder length shaggy blonde hair. His husband was pushing him to his absolute limit again, no matter how dangerous he knew it was. This was starting to get to be more than poor Tweek could handle.

After learning of Craig's, well, "betrayal" to the promise of their eternal love, Tweek had insisted that Damien teach him how to use fire to his benefit. And thanks to the amount of demon blood he received from their wedding, the training was easy…well, easier than it would've been if he were still completely of human blood.

Damien was more than willing to help, but he had a problem with allowing Tweek a break to catch his breath. The blonde had even passed out on the grounds just outside of the manor more than once.

But there was only one problem with the continued training…

Tweek's rage towards Craig was subsiding quickly, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to keep the training up. After all, he knew that it was going towards was his eventual violent confrontation with Craig, and he couldn't hold it in for another nine months.

"Come on Tweek," Damien practically yelled at him, "get up! We're continuing!"

"D-Damien," Tweek stopped to gulp down a breath, "I need to rest." He brought the back of his hand across his forehead. He was sweating like a pig in the middle of the summer.

The anti-Christ crossed his arms over his chest and knit his eyebrows together. He was not going to allow Tweek to just slack off! "You can't rest Tweek," he stepped forward as his form and voice shifted to the noirette that kick-started the training; he gently grabbed onto Tweek's chin to lift his head up, "or you will never be able to get revenge for my lie."

Tweek ground his teeth together; a single tear slipped down his face, and, in his sudden found fury, a small fireball formed in his right hand. "Damn you!" He lashed out with the fireball, trying to connect his palm with the false-Craig's face.

Quickly Damien jumped back and transformed back into himself. "Good!" _But slower…he's getting lazy…_

The fireball fizzled into nothing from Tweek's hand as the blonde hit his knees and black spots began to dance in front of his eyes. He fell forward onto shaking arms from his exhaustion. He couldn't go on anymore. If he did anymore, he was going to pass out.

"D-Damien," Tweek panted, "I can't d-do anymore…"

"Yes you can," Damien said rather loudly. "Get up."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can. Do it! Get up!"

Tweek gulped down a few more breaths of air and forced himself to stand on shaking legs. "O…Okay…" His entire body began to shake, barely able to support him. "I'm," he gulped down more air, "I'm ready."

Damien nodded once sharply. "Right." He bounded forward with one fist raised to strike at Tweek, but as he swung at the blonde collapsed to the black rock ground. The anti-Christ stopped and sighed. Damn that his husband was human, it made things so much harder on him! He knit his eyebrows together and glared down at Tweek. "Get up!"

"I…c-can't move…" Tweek muttered weakly; he was on the verge of passing out.

"Yes you can, you have my blood in you! Now **get up**!"

Not wanting to anger Damien further, Tweek tried to push himself back up his feet, but only managed to move a little before his exhausted body fell to the ground and the black took over his vision.

Damien sighed deeply when this happened. Why was it that every time they went to train, it always ended with Tweek passing out? He knelt down next to the blonde and shook his head. "You can be a real pain in the ass, you know…?" He slipped his arms underneath Tweek and picked him up bridal style.

Slowly Damien rose to his feet to make his way for him and Tweek's mini-apartment. He glanced down at the face of the man that was hugged to his chest with a slight sigh. He had to admit that Tweek's sleeping face, even when it was from unconsciousness, was cute. He almost smiled at the soft face, his red eyes finally drinking in the feminine curvatures and dips of Tweek's face, and the blue-black rings underneath the blonde's closed golden eyes.

The moment Damien realized his heart was picking up its pace he turned his eyes away to look in front of them as he walked down the hall. Even after three months together, he refused to believe that there was a part of him that cared for Tweek more than he was letting on. After all, he loved watching the blonde suffer and breakdown when he's reminded that Craig may no longer love him, and he got off nearly every time he screamed in pain over something Damien did to him. That wasn't love for Tweek, that was love for seeing Tweek suffer. But he was a demon after all; the line between the two was obscured for him.

Damien shouldered open the door to the mini-apartment and walked over to the bed to rest his husband gently down on the bed. As he was pulling the sheet and comforter over Tweek, Satan poked his head into the room.

"He passed out again?" The king of Hell asked concernedly.

Damien nodded. "He did."

"You're pushing him too hard Damien," Satan chastised, "he's going to do more than just pass out one of these days if you keep this up."

"He needs to get better though," Damien said defensively. "I can't be here to defend him at all times, so he needs to learn how to defend himself."

"But if you keep this up, then he'll lost his humanity…Tweek will become a demon. His eyes are already tinted red."

Damien smirked and leaned down to plant a kiss on the blonde's forehead, just to hide the smirk. "Then it's a risk we'll have to take."

Satan's eyes narrowed at his son's words. "Damien," he grabbed onto Damien's shoulder and yanked him out the door, "we need to talk." The door slammed behind the two.

…

He wasn't sure how long it was after he passed out that he finally woke up, but when Tweek woke up next, he felt a little, well, loopy. His head was pounding in his ears and it felt like the room was spinning.

Slowly Tweek stood to stumble over to the bathroom for a couple of Tylenol to make everything feel right in his head again. Or, as right in his head as he could get.

While walking towards the bathroom, Tweek tripped over a t-shirt that had been thrown onto the floor. He grabbed onto the bed post with a short scream and then straightened himself back to a stand.

"_Tweek,"_ a familiar voice said in the blonde's mind.

Tweek's eyes widened as he looked behind him. Standing there in a blue t-shirt and black pants, and surrounded by a light purple glow, was a smiling Craig. "C-Craig?"

Soft music began to play around him as he reached out for the blonde. _"Please, dance with me."_

Entirely entranced by what was happening, Tweek walked over towards the glowing Craig and grabbed onto his hand. Immediately, Craig swung him into a smooth, fluid dance.

"_The soft white sand beneath the cold blue waves. I bid thee farewell today. Today, I follow you into the grave. Flung headfirst into the sunset I create. The carriage ride, black as night. I'm bleeding, I'm broken, I'm barely alive."_

Craig spun Tweek around and then faded away. For the moment his eyes couldn't see Craig, Tweek felt a twinge of panic that disappeared when Craig reappeared behind him. The noirette gently grabbed onto Tweek's waist and hand, and held him close.

"_The carriage ride. Time to turn out the lights. I won't focus on the pain. I'll just, focus on your eyes."_

Craig leaned his head down close to Tweek's ear. _"I still love you Tweekers."_

"_I alone have control of, my own destiny. No fate but what I create."_

Tweek's eyes watered. "I l-love you too Craig…" He smiled happily as Craig twirled him around elegantly.

"_And I chose. To be with the one I love, who loves me. Eden gave that right to me. The carriage ride, black as night. I'm bleeding, I'm broken, I'm barely alive. The carriage ride. Time to turn out the lights."_

Craig grabbed onto Tweek again and danced with him over to the kitchen area. He returned the smile Tweek gave him, both of them happy with the moment.

"_I won't focus on the pain. I'll just, focus on your eyes."_

The noirette stopped them and reached back for a kitchen knife. Tweek's eyes widened in fear. "W-What are you doing?"

"_Tweek,"_ Craig handed the blonde the knife and stepped back, _"don't you want to be free of him?"_

"_To die, to sleep. In the arms of the one. I've been aching."_

"…Yes…b-but Craig I don't w-want to–"

Craig placed one finger over Tweek's lips to shush him. _"Don't worry babe,"_ he smiled, _"just look at me when the blade cuts deep."_

Shaking, Tweek nodded and pressed the blade of the knife to the underside of his wrist, his eyes fixed with Craig's. "O-Okay…"

"_I know it's time, to turn out the lights. Won't focus on the pain. I'll just, focus on your eyes. Focus on your eyes."_

A short scream escaped Tweek as the blade penetrated his skin, and the tears spilled over. He muttered that he couldn't do it and pulled the blade away. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and his wrist and joined the blade to his flesh again.

"_You can Tweekers. You can be free of him. Just look at me and don't think of what you're doing."_

"_Focus on your eyes."_

As the blade continued along his flesh, the door to the mini-apartment opened to Damien. "Tweek, I'm ba–WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He dashed over to the blonde and yanked the knife away from him. He threw it into the sink then grabbed onto Tweek's wrist to look at the bleeding cut. "Shit! What were you thinking?"

Tweek looked over Damien's shoulder at where Craig had been standing a moment ago.

"_Focus on your eyes."_

"I wanted to be with Craig again," he muttered sadly.

"You idiot! Craig's not dead! Fuck!" Damien pulled Tweek over to the bathroom for bandages to wrap around his wrist.

"But," Tweek glanced out into the main room, "he was just here…"


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"Tweek stop!" Craig screamed as he jumped up to a sit. He gulped and looked around the dark bedroom with scared, wide eyes. Seeing that he was still alone in the dark, he let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hands through his black hair. It was just a nightmare, that's all it was no matter how vivid it had been.

He fell back to the pillow and stared at the ceiling. His dream had started out wonderfully; he was ballroom dancing with Tweek at their wedding to a beautiful cello and violin song. They couldn't have been happier in that moment, their faces said as much.

But then the scene had changed, they were in the kitchen of an apartment and Damien had Tweek by the hand and was helping him to push a knife into his wrist. Craig couldn't do anything to stop him either; he was pulled away from them before he could reach them to stop Tweek.

Then he jumped awake.

Craig let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Just another nightmare, one of many he's been having the last three months. Usually they're worse, showing Tweek as a heartless emotion-detached demon wielding fire. In that nightmare, he's always killed. He supposed that it was good that he didn't have that one again but he would've rather had that one than to watch Tweek try to kill himself, even in a dream.

He lay there for another ten minutes, staring at the ceiling with his dream running through his mind again. He turned his head over to the empty half of the bed; he almost wanted to believe that Tweek would be lying there asleep like the past three months weren't real.

Craig turned onto his side and rested one hand on the cold pillow next to him. "Oh Tweek," he muttered. His eyes fell down to the now pale scars lining the underside of his arm, still very visible to anyone who would just happen to glance at his arm.

Originally carving those words into his arm was going to be both his death and his suicide note, but as consciousness slipped from him, he panicked and called Stan. Craig had passed out before the other noirette had arrived, believing that he was too late in calling Stan. He was actually relieved when he woke up the following day in the hospital with bandages around his arm and friends he hadn't seen since graduation around him.

Due to the situation that led to his suicide attempt though, he was only released from suicide watch a few weeks ago.

Even he wasn't sure if this was a smart choice on their part, because the thought of committing suicide to be with Tweek kept on crossing his mind.

Just as Craig managed to close his eyes again to drift off into another nightmarish sleep, his cell phone went berserk with a call. He jumped, having not expected to noise, and then quickly snatched his phone from the nightstand next to his bed. He hit "accept" and pressed the phone to his ear before looking to see who was calling.

"Yeah?" He asked sleepily.

"_Dude, did I wake you up?"_ The voice of Kyle Broflovski asked from the other end of the line.

"No," Craig yawned, "I was already sort of up anyway…"

"_Well good because it's almost noon."_

Craig pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the clock. _I'll be damned, it __**is**__ nearly noon._ He put the phone back. "Yeah…what of it?"

Kyle sighed loudly. _"Did you already forget?"_

"Forget what?"

He sighed again. _"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Dude, me and Stan set you up on a date, remember?"_

Craig's mind went blank for a moment, genuinely shocked that he had forgotten something as horrible as being set up on a blind date with someone else from South Park. He really didn't want to go through with it, but Kyle threatened to drag him to it and even sit through the date to be sure he didn't leave. He sighed deeply. "Godammit Kyle, I really don't want to do this…"

"_I know you don't, but think about it dude. It's been three months, Tweek isn't coming back. You need to move on."_

Craig was silent for a moment, deceiving the redhead on the other end of the line that he was mulling that thought over before saying, "Well, you know what I think…?"

"_What?"_

"Screw you." Craig ended the call. He set his cell phone back down on the nightstand and relaxed against the mattress. Oh, that one was definitely going to land him being forced into and stalked during that date. "Oh well, worth it." He stretched and then fell back against the bed once again.

He'd be damned if he went on that date, he'd rather stay in bed.

…

Apparently Craig Tucker is damned, because only a few hours after telling himself he'd be damned if he went on that blind date, he found himself sitting at a table in Bennigans with a very annoyed-looking Kyle and Stan sitting a few tables away.

Kyle ended up showing up at his apartment and, with the spare key he was given as Craig's "guardian" of sorts, almost literally dragged him out of bed and to the restaurant. Stan was standing in the living room the entire time laughing like a hyena, not helping either Kyle or Craig.

So Craig ended up in a suit that he hadn't worn since graduation and plotting Stan and Kyle's, mostly Kyle's, death. The noirette twiddled with the straw wrapper on the table in front of him impatiently. He supposed there was a part of him that was curious about who he was set up with, but there were no nerves or excitement, just curiosity.

"Um," a voice said from beside Craig, "Craig?"

Craig looked over at the brunette standing next to him and sighed. If the man was in a brown jacket and a pair of blue jeans as opposed to a suit, he would recognize the old friend standing there. "Hey Clyde, where's Token?"

Clyde sat down across from Craig. "We broke up a month ago. I thought you'd know that, but…I guess you wouldn't know about that…"

"Sorry…?" Craig looked around awkwardly, now really hoping that someone else was his date. "Clyde…"

"Yeah Craig?"

"Did Kyle set you up to this? I mean, are you my date for tonight?"

Clyde reached across the table to reach for Craig's hand. "I am."

Craig pulled his hand away and shook his head. "No. I'm not going through with this." He slid out of the booth seat.

"Wait a second," Clyde stood and chased Craig out of the restaurant, "Craig! Why can't you go through with the date?"

"The only reason I'm even here is because Kyle forced me into it." Craig stopped and glanced back at Clyde. "I don't want a date with you, or anyone for that matter."

"But Craig," Clyde glanced down to the ground kneading his hands together, "we don't have anyone else."

Craig saw the way Clyde's hands moved and blushed a little; he was reminded of Tweek in that moment. The noirette looked away.

"Token left me and Tweek left you, so–"

"**That's not how it happened**!" Craig practically screamed, causing the brunette to jump. "He was **kidnapped**! There's a difference and I still think he'll come back–"

"I heard Tweek had to be married!" Clyde interrupted, silencing Craig. "Even if you do see him again…Craig, he'll be married. Whatever love that may still exist between you two cannot be acted upon, and won't–doesn't matter."

Craig glared back at Clyde again, but this time it was weaker. He couldn't deny that Clyde was right. Even if Craig saw Tweek again, now that he was married to Damien, their love didn't matter. Nothing would be the same, nothing **is** the same. Craig swallowed hard. "You're lying," he said mostly as a reassurance to himself that, on the off chance he saw Tweek again, nothing would've changed.

Clyde gave his old friend a sad smile. "Craig," he rested one hand on Craig's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I wish that I was, but Tweek can't be yours anymore."

Craig turned to Clyde. He sighed, "Look Clyde, you're a good friend, you really are, but I just don't want–" He was cut off when Clyde threw his arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

Craig stood there for a moment in shock. He couldn't believe that Clyde was actually** kissing him**! He wasn't sure how to react to the kiss, he didn't want it to continue but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Clyde's feelings, (he wasn't sure if he was still a crybaby).

After far too long Clyde ended the kiss and looked pleadingly into Craig's eyes, brown searching dark blue for any sign of lust or want. "Craig…"

Craig shook a little and shoved his hands in his pockets. Shit, he wanted to fuck the brunette really bad! But he wasn't going to, no he wasn't! He's already made the mistake of fucking Kenny when he knew he still loved Tweek, and that **still** haunted him even though it's been two months. There was no way he could go through with it.

"No," Craig muttered, "go home."

The shadow of a smirk danced on Clyde's face when he saw the lust battling with the love still present for a blonde that wasn't even living on Earth any longer. He kissed Craig again, this time pulling the noirette's tongue into a sensual dance. And when he pulled away again, he could see the lust was beginning to win over in Craig. He reached down between Craig's legs to rub him through his pants. He whispered into his ear, "Come on, let's go back to my place."


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"Come on, let's go back to my place," Clyde whispered with lust lacing his voice.

For a brief second, the possibility flashed before Craig's mind, and he shook. He hated himself for thinking of it, but he had to admit that the brunette was incredibly sexy and the fact that he was coming onto him in just a straightforward way was making heat rush to his loins. But regardless of this lust, he pushed Clyde away. He didn't want…no, he **shouldn't** have sex with Clyde, it would be wrong to do that to Tweek when he was trapped in Hell.

"Clyde, no," Craig muttered though he couldn't break the lusted eye contact with the brunette. _No, no, no, this can't happen…_

"But, Craig," Clyde grabbed onto the front of Craig's jacket, "the reason I honestly thought the date would be a good idea, I've been living with my parents again since me and Token broke up…and I really don't want to continue living there. And since I don't have a job, I can't move into my own place…"

"Wait a second, so 'your place' is your parents' house?"

"Well…yeah…"

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh yeah, going back to the parents' house was **real** sexy…! "And all you want is a place to live?"

"Yes."

Craig backed off from Clyde to cross his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm not going to take in a roommate who can't pay any rent, I can't."

"Well, I know that, that's why," Clyde grabbed onto the tie around Craig's neck loosely, "I was hoping either this date went well, or I could find a different way to pay you…"

Craig raised an eyebrow. Did Clyde seriously just offer to pay him with sex? What was this turning into, porn? That wouldn't be something he'd allow to just happen, it really made no sense in his mind. But, he did have the beginnings of a hard-on thanks to Clyde's efforts. Maybe he could use the brunette to get rid of it.

He smirked. "Well, why don't we head back to **my** apartment," he wrapped a possessive arm around Clyde's waist, "and I can see if your body is really worth it…?"

…

Moans echoed off the walls of Craig's apartment as the noirette felt Clyde mouth sliding up and down around his dick. His fingers were tangled into Clyde's brown hair, guiding him smoothly through the blowjob.

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Clyde undressed and pounced on Craig. They didn't even make it to the bedroom, and barely made it to the couch. Plus Craig really didn't have time to undress before Clyde was upon him, and the brunette was even the one to pull Craig's pants down.

Craig's head rested against the back of the couch and his back arched as the feeling of carnal pleasure pulsed through him. He moaned again. "Mmm…Clyde…" His fingers tightened around Clyde's hair.

Clyde bobbed his head up and down a few more times before he released the noirette's cock with a light _pop_. He looked up at Craig pleadingly as he slid up the noirette's frame with his fingers caressing every bump and dip there. "Craig," he moved his legs to be straddling Craig's hips, his hole against the other man's tip, "take me." His hands rested on Craig's shoulders. "I want it," he moaned.

Craig smirked slightly and grabbed onto Clyde's hips tightly. "I want it too," he moaned as he brought the brunette's hips down on him.

At feeling of Craig's cock going deep into him, Clyde bent his back and cried out to the ceiling. He did again and again as Craig moved his hips to thrust hard and deep into the brunette.

Every noise that filled the apartment from either man was one of lust and ecstasy; no one who could've heard them would've guessed that the noirette was feeling more and more guilt the longer the fuck lasted. He wasn't sure why either. He had felt guilt when having sex with Kenny, but that wasn't until after. For some reason he really felt like maybe Tweek knew about this, and even was watching.

For some reason Craig couldn't explain, the thought of Tweek watching, though distressing as it was, excited him in a way. He grabbed onto Clyde's throbbing cock and pumped it quickly in time with every thrust. Clyde moaned louder at this and let another cry escape him as Craig hit his sweet spot.

"Oh…fuck Craig…!" Clyde yelled. A short yelp escaped him as Craig quickly flipped them so that the brunette was lying on his back on the couch.

In this new position, Craig thrust harder and faster into Clyde, humping against him. The action made the couch shake under them and even move slightly from its original position - not enough for anyone to really notice, though the two did feel it when it happened.

"Ngh…fuck…" Craig muttered. "Clyde…" He pushed forward, burying his cock into the brunette up his hilt, and came inside of him.

At feeling the pulsing of Craig prick and his cum against his inner walls, Clyde arched his back and came onto Craig's hand. Both moaned a bit as Craig fluidly slowed, riding out the orgasm.

Clyde smiled up at Craig as the noirette pulled out of him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and went to kiss him, but Craig pulled away from his arms to sit down on the couch. Clyde looked at him with tears rising in his eyes, hoping that that would be enough to convince Craig to kiss him and so they could cuddle a bit before Clyde had to get situated in the apartment.

Craig glanced emotionlessly at the brunette. "Get out."

The tears that had risen in his eyes fell down his cheeks and his stomach twisted into a painful knot when Craig said those words. "W-What?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Craig asked with an incredibly harsh tone. "I said, get out!"

"But, you slept with me!" Clyde cried, "You're supposed to let me stay here now…!"

"I said I would decide that," Craig stood and pulled his pants on, "and I have. You weren't all that great, so I don't think I want you rooming with me."

Clyde began to sob then. "You…You can't just do this…!"

"I can," Craig grabbed Clyde's arm and yanked him to his feet, "and I am. Get dressed and go cry to someone else for a place to stay."

Still crying, Clyde pulled on his clothes and ran for the door. As he opened the door, he glared back at Craig through his tears. "You're a no good piece of shit now! Tweek is lucky he doesn't have to be here to see what you've become!" He ran out of the apartment sobbing, slamming the door behind him.

Though Craig told himself that he couldn't let the words of a slut who would willingly sleep with him affect him, he couldn't help but to hear Clyde's words over and over again in his mind. He sank onto the couch and just stared at the ceiling.

Maybe Clyde was right…maybe Tweek was lucky that he didn't have to see what Craig had become since he'd been taken away.

Craig sighed deeply and buried his face into his hands. "Forgive me Tweek…I'm nothing…"

…

Bawling and raging at once was something Tweek never thought he would do, but after seeing Craig fuck Clyde in **their** apartment, he couldn't help but to. Various holes had appeared in the walls of the mini-apartment he shared with Damien, the sheets and blanket of their bed had burned up after a small spark had jumped off of him and caught them on fire, and his suddenly sharp nails were tearing apart anything they could.

When he had seen Craig fuck Clyde through the scrying glass Damien had taught him how to use, Tweek suddenly felt a rush of power and strength. The presence of his demonic blood became overwhelming and sent him on a rampage destroying anything he could in the mini-apartment. The red that had been tinting his eyes not long ago now nearly completely overtook them, and Tweek almost felt like his humanity was slipping away from him.

Tweek's nails punctured the mattress and he tore it wide open. He didn't know what to think or even how to begin to calm down. The blonde even began to feel a light, painless throb from his stomach as the five words he had carved there reminded him of their constant presence.

"Tweek, what the fuck are you doing?" Damien yelled at him from the open door. He had been visiting with his father for a bit, and had trusted Tweek to just do nothing while he was away as always. **This**, the apartment doing almost totally destroyed, was the last thing he expected.

Tweek looked over at Damien as a single tears slipped down his cheek. "He doesn't love me…!" He set his fist through the wall at the head of the bed. "He fucked Clyde! He's fallen so fucking low!"

Damien raised an eyebrow and closed the door as he stepped into the mini-apartment. "Tweek, what're you talking about?"

Tweek jumped off of the destroyed bed and into Damien's arms, just needing to feel someone holding onto him. "I checked on Craig and he was fucking Clyde! And it was in **our apartment**! He doesn't care about me anymore Damien! He doesn't care…!"

Damien wrapped his arms loosely around Tweek and smirked. Perfect. He hadn't even panned for that to happen, but whatever continued to keep the fire of pure anger under Tweek burning brightly worked for him. Tomorrow, they could continue training, and Tweek would get stronger, faster. He had confidence that, long before it was time for Tweek's little visit to Earth, the blonde would be a full demon.

…

A few hours after having kicked Clyde out of the apartment, Craig was cooking dinner in the microwave and still trying to ignore Clyde's final words. He didn't want to think about it. The thought that Tweek was better off in Hell with Damien as opposed to being with him was one he didn't want to think about. Besides, it wasn't like he would've become this same person if Tweek had stayed…right?

A knock at the door pulled Craig from his thoughts. He went to the door and opened it without bothering to look out of the peephole to see who it might be. "Hello?" His eyes widened for a brief second as the fist of a very pissed off ebony man connected with his nose. He fell back onto his butt and grabbed at his face. "FUCK THAT HURTS!"

Token grabbed onto the front of Craig's shirt and threw him back against the couch before punching him again. "You stupid motherfucker! What the hell gives you the fucking right to do that to Clyde?"

"What?" Craig managed to get out through the pain in his face. He glanced behind Token and saw Clyde standing in the doorway still looking hurt from earlier, but also like he had resolved something he really wanted to.

Token punched him again. "Don't give me that shit! If you ever come near him again, I will kill you myself!" He pivoted on one foot and stomped over to Clyde, grabbing his hand and leading him away.

Craig slowly stood and stumbled over to the door to close it. So Clyde and Token were back together? Looked like his acting like a selfish asshole actually panned out for someone. He only wished that that someone had been him.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

"A-Ah~!" Tweek yelled out to the room. His hands gripped onto the silk sheets of the bed he shared with Damien as the anti-Christ slammed his cock deep into him. For once, the blonde wasn't sure if he entirely hated it. He actually wanted to feel Damien buried deep inside of him, to know that someone still wanted him, even if Damien was taking him then just because Tweek practically threw himself at him.

After he had witnessed Craig fucking Clyde, and after he had bawled against Damien's chest, Tweek had actually tried to beat the hell out of Damien out of sheer rage. Even now though, he didn't regret trying to do it; if it weren't for Damien kidnapping him to force him into this damned marriage, then he would still be on Earth with Craig! And Craig wouldn't have felt the need to sleep with Clyde!

Damien ended it quickly by tying Tweek up with tendrils of his aura the moment the blonde punched him in the jaw and dropped him to the bed. It originally had been his intention to just leave Tweek like that for a few hours while he repaired the damage the blonde had done to the small apartment, but Tweek had caught his attention by practically begging him to fuck him, **hard**.

Unable to ignore such a request that he was fairly certain he'd never hear again, Damien tore up Tweek's clothes to get him naked before turning the blonde onto his stomach and entering him, (maybe not so quickly, but that's what it felt like to them).

For the first time in their forced relationship, both of them were actually enjoying the sex. Tweek's back was arched and he was slightly moving himself so that his hips met Damien's cock with every thrust. His own prick was hard and begging to release all of his newly found passion for his husband onto the bed beneath him.

Damien smirked at the little lustful noises from the blonde beneath him, loving every bit of it. He grabbed onto the back of Tweek's head, tangling his fingers into his hair, and yanked back so that Tweek was looking at the headboard of the bed. "Fuck Tweek, you feel great today!"

"Ngh!" Tweek glanced back at Damien; a part of his mind was still telling him to stop but he wasn't going to listen to it. He wanted to feel this pleasure; he wanted to feel like he had moved on from Craig even though he still felt that he hadn't in his heart. Damien was his husband after all; this was something he should've been doing from the start. "D-Damien, I…!" Without even being about to finish the thought in his head, Tweek came with a loud cry.

Damien's smirked became wider when he realized what had happened and he thrust harder into Tweek. "Tighten," he demanded.

Tweek did as he was told and tightened himself around the noirette's cock. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his cries as Damien thrust harder into him. It wasn't much longer later that he buried himself all the way to his hilt inside of the blonde and came.

The anti-Christ shook with the release and then pulled out of Tweek only to collapse next to him on the bed. He looked into Tweek's eyes, finding that he loved the now golden-red irises of his husband. "Tweek," he cupped Tweek's face with one hand, "you liked that this time, didn't you?"

Tweek dropped completely to the bed and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Damien chuckled. "Good, you're closer."

"Closer? To wha–" Tweek was cut off when Damien's lips connected to his in a deep kiss. His tongue darted into his mouth and explored every last inch of Tweek. The blonde nearly melted into the kiss like he accidentally had a few months ago but he suddenly felt sharp teeth sinking into his gums. His eyes widened in fear and he tried pushing Damien away, but the anti-Christ wrapped his arms tight around him so he couldn't get away until he pulled his mouth away.

Damien licked his teeth of Tweek's blood and laughed at him. "Now you look quite beautiful, _il mio demone_."

…

Tweek's eyes flew open and rested on the peacefully resting face of Damien next to him. His entire body trembled at the sight as the remnants of his dream appeared before his eyes.

He did have sex willing with Damien and he had enjoyed it this time, but the anti-Christ had fallen asleep almost directly afterward, almost like he had been instantly worn out. Tweek had fallen asleep next to him not long afterward; once he realized that the tendrils that Damien had bound him with had fizzled away when the noirette went to sleep.

Relieved that his dream hadn't come true, Tweek slid off of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, if for nothing more than just a few moments without Damien near him. Inside of the bathroom, he sank to his knees and just stared at the tile and grout.

He didn't know if he had any right to be angry with himself for what he had done; he wasn't with Craig anymore, he was married. Besides, Craig had moved on from him, why couldn't he do the same fucking thing with his own husband? There was absolutely nothing wrong with enjoying sex with his **husband**! It wasn't like he was cheating on Craig or anything! There was nothing wrong with what he did!

…If this was true, why did he feel so guilty about doing it?

Tweek buried his face into his palms, suddenly wishing that they would shake like they used to…like when he was with Craig… He sighed. He had no right to think like that anymore, he wouldn't see Earth ever again and Craig himself even seemed to know that. Why else would he have slept with Kenny and then Clyde?

Slowly Tweek pushed himself to his feet, only slightly surprised when he looked in the mirror and saw his once pure gold eyes were now almost completely red. He pressed his palm against the reflective glass as he gazed at himself sadly.

"…_il mio demone."_

Tweek had been in Hell long enough to pick up bits and pieces of Italian Damien and Satan would speak to each other, and even recognized this particular phrase: "my demon." Was that what he was becoming? Damien's demon? He supposed after some time, he really would become that demon his husband was waiting for him to become, but he didn't want to think of himself as Damien's, ever.

…But that's…

…what he…

…was…

He sighed and looked down into the just-cleaned marble sink, bracing himself against the rim. Tweek really had to stop thinking that he could go back to Craig and that everything was going to be just the way they had been before…nothing was or ever will be again. Damien's…he was Damien's, and living in a small apartment in Hell was forever going to be his norm. He even had coffee down here, the good kind, if he so chose to drink it - he didn't trust it though; there was just something kind of unnerving about it.

A light knock at the door tore Tweek from his thoughts, followed by Damien's voice: "Tweekers," for once, the blonde didn't protest at the nickname he used to hear from the man he **really** loved, "come back to bed."

"Y-Yeah…" Tweek glanced into the mirror once again just to look at his irises before turning for the door to face the noirette on the other side. He met Damien's red eyes when he opened the door, his gaze not wavering for a moment, before he kissed him.

When Tweek felt nothing, he felt something like relief wash over him. He didn't think there would've been a better feeling than feeling absolutely nothing for the anti-Christ.

This time, Damien ended it, unsure of what he felt; no, not love, that he knew for sure, but it was more like…confusion. He had never thought that Tweek would actually be so willing with him, even if he managed to keep his anger alive through their training sessions. This willingness was just confounding, but he couldn't possibly say that it wasn't welcome. In fact, it was just what he had been looking for from the blonde.

Damien reached down and wrapped his arms tight around Tweek's waist to hold him tight to him. "Come on," he picked him up just slightly and walked back over to the bed, "go to sleep." He placed Tweek down on the bed and crawled under the sheets next to him.

Tweek pulled the silk sheet over his body and moved so that he was lying on his side, facing away from Damien. He drew a sharp breath when the anti-Christ did something unexpected: he wrapped his arms lightly around Tweek's waist and held him gently to his front as he fell asleep again.

The blonde glanced back over his shoulder at Damien, but he didn't struggle or protest against it. He had gone so long without such a loving touch that he didn't care that he hated the person he was getting it from; he just wanted to feel it while he slept.

With that in mind, Tweek closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

And for the first time since he was forced to go to Hell, Tweek slept peacefully.


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

…_Three Months Later…_

Sweating and panting from the exhaustion of his training, Tweek stumbled past the bed his body so desperately wanted to collapse on and into the bathroom to shower. He stunk, and that stink was so much worse than his fatigue, so he knew a shower would be best before he crashed.

He locked the bathroom door behind him and slumped back against it, staring at the tiled wall of the shower across from him.

Damien had been summoned by his father and wasn't with him at the moment, giving him a bit of time to himself. For that, Tweek was glad. It gave him time to think.

The past three months had actually been really amazing for him; something he had never thought could ever be possible.

He and Damien had been getting along rather well, becoming closer and more and more like a couple with every passing day. Damien had even brought him some black roses the day before as a way to begin an apology he was still having trouble saying about kidnapping him six months ago. (Tweek had told him the flowers said enough, but Damien has still been trying to apologize.) He even dared to think that the Anti-Christ might have fallen in love with him, but of course he'd never say anything; he was still afraid that Damien would decide to kill him.

Tweek drew in a deep breath, finally having caught his breath, and pushed himself off of the door to start the shower.

Before he could move across the small room to turn the water on though, he stopped, having caught his reflection in the mirror from the corner of his eye. He looked at himself in the reflective glass, horrified at what he now saw as himself.

His once golden eyes were a deep blood red, his now shaggy blonde hair curled out at its ends, giving the appearance of multiple horns present on his head, and his skin was a pale snow white. He very nearly looked like a blonde version of Damien himself.

"N-No," Tweek mumbled, "this c-can't be…" He ran his fingertips over his cheek gently, unable to believe that his reflection had changed so much since the day before. "What happened t-to me?" He drew in a sharp breath and shakily opened his mouth, poking at his sharp incisors carefully. He winced when the tip of one of his fangs broke the skin of his finger.

_D-Demon…! I'm a demon, j-just like D-Damien said I'd become!_ Tweek screamed and then quickly hit his knees. He didn't know if this would do any good whatsoever in Hell, but he just wanted to try.

He folded his hands tight in front of his chest. "Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sin–GAH!" He screamed as fire shot up from his throat and through his mouth. A small flame burst from between his lips for a brief moment before dissolving away into smoke. He fell back against the floor gripping his throat tight.

Tweek tried to scream with the pain but couldn't find the means to do so with his throat still burning him. As blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth, Tweek tried to cross himself, but the moment he finished, another flame burst up from his torso in the shape of a cross, hurting him further.

He arched his back and opened his mouth wider to try to scream again, but once again, nothing came out.

He didn't understand… Why wasn't this working? He was still Human! He still **felt** Human! Why wasn't anything he was taught working? Why was he burning? What was going wrong?

…

When Damien had entered the room, he was surprised to find that Tweek wasn't in the bed and that he didn't hear the shower running. He stripped off and dropped his shirt onto the bed as he walked towards the bathroom to make sure Tweek was okay.

The meeting with his father had taken only a few minutes, long enough for Satan to ask how things were going and to tell him to let Tweek know he could see his friend again soon enough. Only six more months. (Damien was surprised he was able to keep his father believing Craig had only been Tweek's best friend for so long.)

"Tweek?" Damien knocked lightly on the door and then froze when he heard painful strangled screaming coming from the inside of the bathroom. His eyes widened. "Tweek?" He held out one hand and melted the doorknob. He threw open the door and just stared down at where Tweek was writhing on the floor in pain.

He didn't understand what was going on or why Tweek was on the floor of the bathroom in pain, smoking, but he did the first thing his mind told him to and placed the blonde into the bathtub. He turned the shower onto cold, believing that would relieve at least some of the pain Tweek was experiencing at the moment.

With the pain finally going away, Tweek took deep breath after deep breath and then looked up at Damien with thanks. "Thank you," he said with a scratchy voice, "Damien…"

Damien nodded. "What happened?" He looked down at the cross burned into Tweek's chest.

Tweek turned off the shower and then looked up at the Anti-Christ with some degree of what could've been shame. "I saw what I'm b-becoming and I tried to say a-a prayer…" Damien's eyes widened in shock. "And then I crossed myself."

Damien shook his head. "Idiot!" He yelled at him as he slapped his cheek. "God can't hear you down here! Besides, you have the soul and blood of a Demon. God has abandoned you."

…

…_South Park…_

Craig awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked at it and sighed deeply. It was work again.

He hit ignore and then rolled over to go back to sleep.

It was rare that Craig went out of the apartment anymore, still feeling depressed and alone with Tweek gone to Hell. He went to work enough so that he didn't lose his job entirely and then went grocery shopping. He hadn't seen his parents in at least three months, with them refusing to visit him because he was being "too depressing" for their liking. His younger sister, Ruby, still visit him every now and again, mostly just to make sure he was still alive and to motivate him to go shopping for things he absolutely needed.

Sighing, Craig opened his eyes again and sat up. He wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now; he'd just have more nightmares anyway. He slipped out of bed to make his way for the living room, only to collapse down onto the couch.

He looked at his cell phone when it rang again, sighing when he saw it was Kyle…again. He didn't want to talk to Kyle knowing he'd just hear about how he needed to stop moping around in a funk after six months. Why should he have to hear some bullshit like that? Kyle had no idea what it was like to lose the only person he'd ever love! If he lost Stan, he'd understand! Craig was sure of it!

Craig's mouth curled into a smirk at the thought. "If he lost Stan," he muttered. "Perfect," he laughed darkly.

There was still a chance to allow Kyle to understand what he had been feeling the past half-year. After that, he would never belittle the way he felt about Tweek being gone, never to return.

Craig stood up and grabbed his dark blue jacket from the back of the couch, pulling it on as he strolled towards the door. Time for small touch of revenge…


End file.
